L'Ange !
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Tous les soirs, Troy va voir Gabriella, et lui parle d’une personne qu’il aime. Il la surnomme " L'Ange ! " Gabriella s’interroge et décide de mener l’enquête. TBGM
1. Il faut un début à tout

Blabla de moi : Coucou les gens, me revoilà

**Blabla de moi** : Coucou les gens, me revoilà. Toujours pareil. Même couples, même style d'écriture mais BONNE NOUVELLE ce n'est plus la même histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture :

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Le reste n'appartient à personne.

**Chapitre I** : Il faut un début à tout !

La sonnerie retentit, nous délivrant d'un cours totalement soporifique que donnait madame Darbus sur les bienfaits du théâtre, sur les personnes. Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais malgré que je sois du genre sérieuse, j'ai eu du mal à accrocher. J'ai même complètement décroché au bout de cinq minutes de son blabla. Je m'imaginais dans les bras de mon meilleur ami Troy Bolton. Capitaine de l'équipe de basket et tombeur de ses dames. Une en particulier. Celle qu'il appelle « l'Ange ». Celle-là même qui le rend heureux et malheureux. Heureux parce qu'il est amoureux, seulement le hic, c'est que cette gourde ne s'aperçoit même pas de son existence. Personnellement, j'en doute. Ce mec, qu'est mon meilleur ami, a des yeux si bleus et si profonds qu'il fait passer le bleu de l'océan, pour celui de l'eau de source. Oui, bon vous l'aurez compris, je suis follement, atrocement, éperdument et irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui. Mais il est si beau, si grand, si fort. Comment ne pas résister ? C'est bien simple, j'aimerais qu'un jour, alors que nous rentrons tous les deux, il s'arrête et me prend le bras. Il me tourne face à lui, et me dit, qu'il ne se souvient plus du nom de son ange. Il scotcherait nos regards, et s'approcherait lentement de moi. Il mettrait ses mains sur ma taille et … Une main passerait devant mes yeux. Revenant à moi, je levais la tête pour plonger dans une mer d'eau douce et bleue.

« - Tu rêves Gaby ?

« - Hein ? Non, j'essayais de me souvenir pourquoi doit-on venir en cours chaque jour pour l'entendre nous bassiner avec son théâtre, sa purification de l'esprit et toutouintouin.

« - Ouais, Darbus devrait changer de discours. Tu rentres à pied ?

« - J'imagine, soupirais-je, que tu te proposes pour me servir de garde du corps dans cette hypothèse ?

Il hocha la tête avant de sourire. Bon sang, ce sourire, j'aimerais que ce soit la première chose que je vois chaque matin, et la dernière avant de dormir. J'aimerais qu'il ne sourie que pour moi. Malheureusement, cette histoire de garde du corps, ce n'est pas du pipeau. Il y a un an, je rentrais seule, ma bicyclette avait crevé et tout le monde était déjà dans le car. Sauf Troy qui était avec son père en voiture. Bref, je rentrais seule, et décidais de passer la bibliothèque. Malheureusement, en rentrant, je me suis faites agresser. Heureusement, ils ne voulaient que mon argent. Une fois, dépouillée, je suis partie en courant lâchant mon vélo. Je suis rentré en quatrième vitesse. Le lendemain, quand Troy m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais à pied, je lui ai raconté l'histoire. Depuis ce jour, chaque soir on se concerte, avant de dormir pour savoir avec quel moyen de transport on vient. C'est aussi à ce moment qui n'appartient qu'à nous qu'il me parle de « l'Ange ». Chaque soir, il me parle d'elle et chaque soir, j'essaie d'avoir son prénom. Mais dès que je pose la question, il me regarde avec son petit sourire et change de sujet, pour revenir sur « l'Ange » presque deux minutes plus tard. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est plutôt une diablesse qui va me piquer mon meilleur ami. Tiens, une nouvelle main passe devant mes yeux.

« - Quoi, demandais-je en fusillant la main.

« - On y go Gaby ?

Oh ! C'était Troy le pauvre, je suis là comme une gourde à regarder dans le vide depuis trois plombes. Je lui demande qu'on passe à mon casier, j'ai un bouquin a récupérer. Il acquiesce et nous voilà partis. Tant que nous sommes dans l'enceinte de East High, il ne dit rien sur _elle_. Non, il me parle à moi, sa meilleure amie, de sa dernière stratégie mise au point, (Comme si ça m'intéressait) ou alors des disputes de plus en plus fréquentes entre ses parents (C'est triste mais on n'y peut rien, je crois)

« - Tu sais, ce matin encore, ma mère criait qu'on parle trop de basket dans la maison, et que je n'ai que ce mot à la bouche. Selon elle, mon père m'oxyde le cerveau avec ça et m'empêche d'avoir une vie en dehors. Je crois qu'elle aimerait que je ramène d'autres personnes que mes coéquipiers et leurs copines, à la maison.

Nous sortîmes du lycée et je le pris dans mes bras quelques instants. De une, je réalisais un de mes petits plaisirs quotidien et gratuit, et de l'autre, je le consolais tout en reposant mon épaule. Mon sac devenait toujours plus lourd le soir que le matin. Etrange ! Quand nous repartîmes, il prit mon sac, comme à l'accoutumée. Et comme d'habitude, je passais mon bras dans son dos, sous sa veste.

« - Tu sais, elle n'a pas tord. Hormis Chad, Zeke et Jason, il n'y a que Taylor et Kelsie qui viennent chez toi !

Oui, je sais, on pourrait croire qu'étant sa meilleure amie, j'ai le privilège de passer tout mon temps libre chez lui, mais c'est faux. Primo, parce que ma mère ne l'apprécie pas trop, sans que je sache pourquoi. Secundo parce que Jack, son père ne m'aime pas sans qu'on sache pourquoi. C'est étrange les parents !

« - Je sais mais tu sais, je ne peux pas arriver devant « l'Ange » et lui demander de but en blanc qu'elle vienne chez moi ! Après tout, peut-être que mes parents ne l'apprécieront pas. Ou alors ce sera elle qui n'aime pas mes parents.

« - Arrête Troy ! Tu as des parents géniaux, elle serait stupide de ne pas les apprécier. Ou alors, c'est qu'elle a un gros secret à cacher. Parce que tes parents aiment bien fouiller, dis-je pour plaisanter.

Nous continuèrent de parler de ses parents puis il emboîta sur « l'Ange ».

« - Tu sais ses yeux sont d'une couleur croquante, comme le chocolat, et son visage toujours de bonne humeur. Ah ! Je crois que c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez « l'Ange ». Ça et sa simplicité. Elle ne se complique pas l'existence. Si quelqu'un ne l'aime pas, elle l'évite pour éviter de mettre la personne en colère.

J'en ai marre d'entendre vanter les mérites de cette fille. Mais bon sang, elle ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'elle a ? Le mec le plus sexy et le plus populaire du lycée est à ses pieds et cette péronnelle ne voit rien. Si vous voulez mon avis, elle a besoin d'une paire de jumelles. Comme nous habitions proche du lycée, nous décidâmes de faire nos devoirs rapidement pour pouvoir sortir après. Bon, j'avais le temps de lire un livre puisque son père le faisait bosser son jeu. Ais-je mentionner qu'ils sont tout deux fan de basket ? Ils pratiquent ce sport dès que l'occasion se présente. Souvent le soir, après les cours, et après le repas. Je comprends Laurèen, sa mère. Troy ne voit que par ça, et par « l'Ange », mais bon, ça elle l'ignore. Comme chaque soir, je lui fais la bise. Et comme chaque soir, il me prend dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes. Il enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux et respire l'odeur de mon cou. Et comme chaque soir, Jack se met à la fenêtre et l'interpelle. Il rentre avec la promesse d'être ici dans deux heures. Une fois qu'il est rentré, je continue sur dix mètres et rentre à mon tour. J'ouvre la porte, ma mère n'est pas encore rentrée, j'enlève mes chaussures et tout en révisant, je prépare le repas. Je vérifie dans le frigo et là, c'est la bonne nouvelle. Deux blancs de poulets marinent dans du jus de citron et du romarin. Je me lèche les babines. Ce soir Poulet méditerranée. Je sors le plat et les morceaux de viandes. Je les fais dorer, et tout en veillant à la cuisson, je regarde mon agenda. Darbus nous a donné à faire, une fiche de lecture. J'ai la chance d'avoir déjà lu le livre, je n'ai donc pas à courir l'acheter. Je pose mes affaires sur la table, tourne le poulet, et je monte chercher l'ouvrage en question. Quand je redescends, une agréable odeur de romarin flotte dans l'air. On va se régaler ce soir. Je commence mon travail, veillant à la cuisson du repas. Quand celui-ci est presque prêt, j'ajoute les légumes. Dix minutes, plus tard tout est prêt. Je monte me laver les mains, et range mes affaires. J'ai quasiment fini, il ne me reste que le résumé, choisir ma citation du livre et expliquer pourquoi celle-là et non une autre. Quand je descends, je vois ma mère qui entre. Elle m'embrasse et déclare que ça sent bon.

« - Qu'es-ce que tu crois, ta fille est un véritable chef français. Et elle n'a pas dix-sept ans, dis-je pour rire.

Elle me sourit et se lave les mains tout en m'interrogeant sur ma journée. Comme d'habitude, je lui raconte mes cours, et les délires de mes amis, puis, sans savoir pourquoi, je lui raconte le problème que j'ai avec Troy. Nous sommes à table quand je termine le récit.

« - Et le pire, c'est que cette fille ne s'aperçoit pas de la chance qu'elle a.

« - On dirait que tu es mordu ma fille ! Mais ce n'est pas un type pour toi, déclare-t-elle en se levant.

« - Mais bon sang, pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il fait de mal ? Tu ne l'as vu qu'une fois. Il t'as dit bonjour, tout allait bien, vous avez même beaucoup discuté et rit, mais quand tu as su qu'il s'appelait Bolton, tu as perdu ton sourire et tu as déclaré que tu voulais passer un peu de temps avec moi. Tu l'as mis dehors sans ménagements, sans que l'on comprenne pourquoi.

« - Ce n'est pas ton problème, ma chérie. Ça ne te concerne pas !

« - Si ! Quand tu mets mon meilleur ami à la porte sans explication et que son père fait la même chose avec moi, à la mention de mon nom de famille, ça me concerne, je regrette.

« - Gaby, cette histoire ne vous concerne pas. Et je ne vous empêche pas de vous voir, alors que j'aurais pu en te changeant de lycée !

« - Mais maman ! C'est mon meilleur ami, j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu ne peux pas le voir ! Enfin, il n'a rien fait de mal et j'ai vérifier, aucun scandale sur les Bolton, déclarais-je piteusement.

Je sais qu'elle déteste que je fasse une recherche sur les gens. Et ce depuis que j'ai découvert que son copain de l'époque était un escroc avec un casier judiciaire long comme mon bras. Bizarrement, elle me sourit.

« - Très bien, tu as le temps ou tu dois retrouver Troy ?

Je regarde l'heure en théorie, j'ai une demi-heure, mais le connaissant, j'ai un quart d'heure de rab. Quand je l'en informe, elle me propose d'aller dans le salon. Nous nous asseyons, elle devant un café, moi un chocolat.

« - C'est une vieille histoire ma chérie, mais voilà. A une époque, Jack et moi étions amis. Nous étions jeune et nous nous étions connu grâce à son frère. En fait, je sortais avec son frère. Un soir, il m'a proposé de me présenter à ses parents, nous avions votre âge, à Troy et toi.

Etrange, Troy m'a dit que son père n'avait que deux sœurs.

« - Bien sûr, la soirée s'est très bien passé. Tout le monde m'a adopté, comme me l'a confirmé Patrick le lendemain. J'étais aux anges. Le temps a passé, puis au bout de deux ans que nous étions en couple, Pat m'a demandé en mariage. J'étais contente, il était gardien de la paix à l'époque. Un soir, peu de temps avant, j'ai découvert qu'il me trompait avec Maria, ta tante.

« - C'est pour ça que tu ne t'entends pas avec Maria ?

« - Oui. J'étais rentrée plus tôt que prévue ce soir-là, et j'ai entendu du bruit dans la chambre de ma sœur. Pensant qu'il y avait avec elle, notre oncle Garett, je suis entrée. Mon oncle adorait faire des bruits étranges, je me suis donc posé aucune question. Au moment ou j'ai poussé la porte, j'ai vu ta tante et mon fiancé nus sur le lit. J'ai rompu nos fiançailles et je l'ai mis dehors. Trois heures plus tard, Jack nous a téléphoné à la maison. Son frère n'était pas rentré. Je lui ai alors raconté. C'était mon ami. Mais Jack ne m'a pas cru. Il a raccroché aussi sec. Mais j'étais étonnée. Nous n'habitions, enfin nos parents habitaient qu'à dix minutes à pied, l'un de l'autre. J'ai donc, fait le chemin inverse, histoire d'avoir la conscience tranquille, et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Patrick baignant dans son sang. Il avait un poignard dans le dos. J'avais lu assez de livre pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas y toucher, pour éviter d'y mettre mes empreintes. J'ai courut jusque chez ses parents, mais il n'y avait que Jack. Je lui ai tout dit que je venais de voir son frère mort dans la rue. Il m'a regardé de haut en bas comme si j'étais folle, puis, il a vu mes genoux pleins de sangs. Il m'a aussitôt accusée de l'avoir tué parce qu'il m'avait trompé. J'ai nié tout en lui demandant d'appeler la police. Il m'a mise à la porte mais les a appelé. Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais toujours près de lui. Je lui tenais la main. Quand la police est arrivée, ils m'ont éloigné de lui et l'ont embarqué. J'ai fait ma dépositions, et Jack la sienne. Bien sûr, ils m'ont innocenté, puisque Maria a soutenu mon alibi en disant qu'effectivement, j'étais resté à la maison jusqu'à l'appelle de Jack. Au bout de deux mois, on a appris que Patrick devait de l'argent. Il avait des dettes de jeux. Quand je l'ai su, j'ai été voir mon ancien ami, au moins pour qu'il s'excuse, mais il m'a fermé la porte au nez. Depuis ce jour, nous ne nous parlons plus !

« - Dingue ! On se croirait dans un polar, murmurais-je. Mais qui l'a tué alors ?

« - Il y a des choses, ma fille qu'il ne faut pas savoir. Tu vas être en retard, ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'horloge du menton.

Je la fixais et soupirais-je. Elle avait raison. Je l'embrassais sur la tempe et sortis en indiquant que nous serions en face. Je devais rentrer pour dix heures, le temps de prendre ma douche, mais ça me laissait une heure et demi pour lui raconter toute l'histoire. Evidemment, malgré que nous ayons rendez-vous, il y a vingt minutes, j'étais en avance. Je m'assis sur le banc et patientais. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva. Je venais de décider de garder cette histoire pour moi et de l'en informer une fois que je saurais tout. Il s'assit près de moi, tandis que je lui faisais remarquer qu'il était trop ponctuel.

« - Tu sais bien qu'une fois que j'ai un ballon de basket dans les mains, j'oublie tout.

« - Ouais, je sais, dis-je en réprimant un frisson.

La nuit était plus fraîche que je ne pensais. Il sourit et me prit dans ses bras. Pendant l'heure et demi que nous avions, je lui parlais d'un livre que j'étais entrain de lire. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je devais lui dire, mais comme je ne connaissais pas tout, je préférais inventer certains détails. Comme d'où j'avais eu ses informations. Il m'écouta attentivement, et je vis son regard briller, malgré la nuit qui tombait. J'étais contente de voir qu'enfin je captais son attention. Je faisais de grands gestes pour étayer mes conclusions et il rit quand je lui avouais que si ça se trouve, c'était le clown le coupable. Car dans ma fable, l'histoire se passait dans un cirque. Quand vint l'heure de nous séparer, il me raccompagna jusque devant la porte et me prit dans ses bras. Je m'y blotti avec joie, respirant l'odeur de son gel douche. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, ma mère salua gentiment Troy, qui décontenancé, en put que bégayer un « Bonsoir madame Montez » Peu de temps après, j'entrai et l'observais courir jusque chez lui. Je pris ma douche et décidais de terminer ma fiche de lecture avant de dormir. Quand ma mère fit irruption dans ma chambre. Bon à sa manière, c'est-à-dire en frappant. Elle me parla de mon problème de cet ange maudit. Avant de sortir, elle déclara en me fixant dans les yeux :

« - Toi, qui aime les enquêtes ma chérie, cherche donc qui c'est et arrange-toi pour qu'ils se parlent.

J'avoue que son idée n'était pas mauvaise. Et puis, il avait l'air malheureux de ne pas lui parler. Alors je pris, ce soir-là, une drôle de résolution ! Moi Gabriella Montez, j'allais devenir ce Columbo junior et j'allais ouvrir les yeux à cet ange stupide, et j'allais réconcilier Jack et ma mère.

Voilà, fin du premier chapitre. Alors je continue de poster ou non ? Dites-moi en reviews.

Bisous

Time Tell Will.


	2. Mission Taylor

Blabla de moi :

**Blabla de moi** : Salut tout le monde et merci pour vos messages d'encouragements. Grand Merci à **MiniMagiCcOlOurS ;** **DD-Love-HP** ;**miiss-vaness-nessa** (Tu pourras me rendre l'adresse de ton blog, j'arrive pas à le trouver.) ; **Poko ;** **lapetiotesouris** (A ton avis, de quoi me suis-je inspirée ? J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop ressemblant.) ; **lolo53**

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Le reste n'appartient à personne.

**Chapitre II** : Mission Taylor !

Le lendemain matin, je me levais avec une plus grande joie que la veille. En effet, j'avais deux enquêtes à mener de front. Et je commençais par la plus douloureuse. Celle de « l'Ange » de Troy. Pas compliqué. Je savais qu'il la voyait tous les jours, qu'elle était une amie, que je la connaissais et qu'elle avait des yeux chocolat adorables, pour citer ses mots. Voyons qui correspond à ces critères. Je déjeunais en passant en revue nos amies communes.

« - Mais bien sûr, criais-je en tapant sur la table. Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Gaby t'es vraiment conne des fois !

Je finis mon petit déjeuner avec empressement, et je partis me laver. J'allais avoir besoin de plus de détails, mais j'étais sûr qu'il s'agissait de Taylor. Après tout, elle correspondait à tous les critères. J'ignorais la douleur au ventre suite à cette révélation. Quand je fus prête, je pris mon sac, le vérifiais et sortis après avoir laissé un mot à ma mère. J'allais rester à la bibliothèque jusque sept heures, et je ne pourrais pas préparer le repas. Je m'en excusais d'ailleurs, mais bon. J'envoyais un rapide message à Troy qu'il me rejoigne sur notre banc. A peine deux minutes plus tard, il était à mes côtés et me faisait la bise. J'adore son odeur, un savant mélange d'après-rasage et de savon. Naturel et hyper agréable. Il me prit dans ses bras pour une rapide accolade et nous nous mîmes en route. Je le regardais avec un sourire non dissimulé mais pas franc. Il n'eut pas besoin de longtemps pour le découvrir et m'interrogeait. Je feins de ne pas comprendre. Seulement un doute persistait. Pourquoi rentrait-il avec moi alors qu'il était fou amoureux de Taylor ? Je trouvais ce détail dérangeant. N'y pensant plus, je décidais d'en parler à la concernée avant. Nous arrivâmes bientôt en cours, et il me questionna sur mon livre. Je lui avouais alors une nouvelle vérité. C'était une histoire que j'écrivais et je ne savais pas encore comment ça se terminerait. Il se stoppa et me prit par le bras.

« - Attends, tu veux dire que tu écris un bouquin et que je n'en savais rien avant-hier soir ?

« - Oui. Mais pour ma défense, je dois dire que j'ai eu l'idée qu'hier soir, donc tu es le premier au courant. Maman ne le sait pas, et je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache pour le moment. J'aimerais écrire la fin avant.

Sauf que la fin je ne la connais pas encore, mais voici comment je vois la fin de l'histoire. Une fois que j'aurais tout trouvé, notamment le coupable, je le propose à ma mère d'aller faire un tour, et je l'emmène dans le restaurant ou Troy et sa famille va tous les vendredi. De là, je m'invite à leur table et je demande à Jack si je peux lui parler en privé. Une fois que j'ai les deux sous la main, je leur dis toute la vérité, et il se pardonne, se font un gros câlin amical et Jack me dit qu'il m'adore. Bon je rigole en fait, je leurs enverrais une lettre anonyme pour leur donner les infos. Et advienne que pourra. Après tout, n'est pas né celui qui croit les Montez coupable d'autre chose que d'innocence ! Nos amis arrivèrent et nous rejoignirent. Il fallait que je parle à Taylor en tête à tête. J'allais à mon casier, posé mes cours de l'après-midi, et je revins. Au moment où je voulus en parler à Taylor, la sonnerie retentit.

« - Foutu cloche, murmurais-je en grimaçant.

« - Bas alors la belle, on ne veut pas aller en cours, sourit Chad en me prenant par les épaules.

« - La ferme Bozo ! (C'est le surnom que je lui donne quand il m'énerve) Bon on y va, dis-je d'une voix enjouée.

Du moins, j'espérais qu'elle y était. J'étais toujours dans les bras de Chad et je vis deux paires d'yeux qui nous jetaient un regard noir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Après tout, l'un et l'autre allait ensemble non ? Nous arrivâmes en cours de science ! Je mis tous mes problèmes de côté pendant ce cours. C'est mon préféré.

La matinée passa rapidement, et bientôt, nous fûmes tous à table. Je mangeais rapidement, et je proposais à Taylor d'aller faire un tour aux toilettes. C'était notre code pour se parler en tête à tête. En fait, nous allions dehors ou à la bibliothèque quand il faisait trop froid. Mais comme nous sommes début mai, c'est dans le parc adjacent au lycée que nous allâmes marcher. On parla durant quelques minutes, puis je lui lâchais le scoop.

« - Taylor, je crois que Troy est raide dingue de toi ! Il me parle tout le temps d'une fille qui traîne avec nous, et tu es la description parfaite.

« - Intéressant sauf, que ce n'est pas lui qui fait battre mon cœur ! C'est Chad, avoua-t-elle après un temps de réflexion.

Et d'un coup, je compris pourquoi elle nous fusillait du regard ce matin. Il nous restait un quart d'heure, et j'eus du mal à suivre la description du clown de service. Elle finit donc pas se planter devant moi et me demander ce que j'avais. Comme c'était ma meilleure amie, je lui fis promettre de ne rien dévoiler de ce que j'allais lui dire. Quand elle eut promit, je lui racontais pourquoi Jack me détestait. Tout le long du maigre récit, elle hocha simplement la tête et décida de m'aider. Son père travaillait dans la police, il pourrait sûrement retrouver ce dossier et lui dire.

« - Attends, j'ignorais que ton père bossait dans les forces de l'Ordre. Taylor, ça change tout, tu crois que je pourrais avoir une copie du dossier, si je demande à ton père ?

« - Non. Aucun civil n'a le droit de consulter un dossier sauf s'il est concerné _directement_, dit-elle en instant sur ce mot. C'est la règle.

« - Mais je suis concernée. Enfin ma mère, mais je voudrais comprendre cette histoire et ma mère refuse de répondre à mes questions. Et comme tu peux l'imaginer, c'est impossible que je demande au père de Troy.

« - Oui, mais il ne peut pas aller contre le règlement. Je pourrais toujours lui demander s'il peut me faire une copie du dossier. En lui expliquant la situation, il pourra peut-être faire croire que c'est pour l'étudier chez lui, ou quelque chose. Je te donne la réponse dès que possible, mais n'espère pas trop, ajouta-t-elle brisant mon sourire.

« - D'accord. Bon retournons à la cafét', les garçons vont se demander ce que nous faisons.

« - Pas la peine, dit-elle en regardant par dessus mon épaules. Ils arrivent, dit-elle en les désignant du menton.

Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour les voir, ils étaient tellement bruyants. Je sentis Troy derrière moi, et j'eus le réflexe de ne pas fermer les yeux. Taylor aurait compris très vite. Nous discutâmes tout en rentrant au lycée, nous avions anglais et littérature. J'espérais que ça ne passerait pas trop vite. Ce soir, je devrais avouer à Troy que Taylor n'était pas intéressé. Et ça ne serait pas gaieté de cœur croyez-moi ! Les cours reprirent finalement et au soir, Troy me demanda de l'attendre.

« - J'ai entraînement imprévu, désolé !

« - Ce n'est pas grave, j'avais l'intention d'aller à la bibliothèque de toute manière. Je serais rentré en bus, ajoutais-je quand je le vis ouvrir la bouche. Rejoints-moi quand tu auras fini !

Il ne fit qu'acquiescer et partit au gymnase. Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite et partit à la bibliothèque. Je m'installais à un ordinateur et fit une recherche avec les mots clés « Montez Bolton années 1975 crimes. » Mais je n'eus rien de folichon. Sauf peut-être un article qui ne m'apprenait rien sinon que le corps avait été trouvé aux alentours de vingt deux heures trente et que la personne étaient morte depuis deux heures. Je pris mon bloc-notes en me disant qu'il faudrait un nouveau cahier pour cette histoire, et je notais les infos ainsi que le nom du journaliste de l'époque. Peut-être était-il encore en vie ? Dépitée, je repris une nouvelle recherche par identité. J'y inscrivis celui de ma mère et celui de son fiancé. Je n'eus pas plus d'infos. Seulement des détails que je notais histoire de ne pas être en reste. Cette histoire était étrange. Dans un coin, je notais qu'il allait falloir que j'appelle ce journaliste rapidement. Je fis une recherche sur son nom pour savoir s'il avait écrit d'autres articles sur le sujet, mais je fis chou blanc. Finalement, Troy arriva. J'eus juste le temps de fermer les pages internet en notant qu'il faudrait que je recommence chez moi. Après tout, je n'avais pas de devoir, hormis un exercice à finir en sciences. Rien de trop long à faire. Je rangeais mes affaires et le suivit. Nous sortîmes de l'enceinte du lycée et il parla, de nouveau de « l'Ange ». J'en avais assez mais je patientais. Après tout, j'avais décidé de le lui dire avant de manger. Tout le long du trajet, il me parla d'elle. De comment elle était mignonne quand elle réfléchissait, qu'il aimait voir ses yeux bouger rapidement quand elle lisait, ou son nez qui se retroussait légèrement quand elle réfléchissait. A l'entendre, il aimait tout chez elle. Aussi bien, son physique, que son mental. La chute allait être dure. Nous atteignîmes enfin notre banc, pour mon plus grand malheur, et il continua son monologue. D'un coup, il se tue, et me regarda :

« - Au fait Gaby, sur quoi travaillais-tu quand je suis arrivé ?

« - Oh, je faisais des recherches pour mon livre ! J'essayais de voir si on peut trouver des infos sur internet en notant des noms au hasard, déclarais-je pensant qu'il avait sûrement vu les identités que j'avais marqué.

« - Ah bon ! Et on peut ?

Apparemment non ! Il n'avait rien vu sinon il m'aurait demandé qui était ce Patrick Bolton, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Euh pas vraiment non ! Cela dit j'ai pris des noms au hasard, dis-je pour sourire.

« - Ah d'accord.

« - Pourquoi tu me demandse ça ?

« - Oh, j'ai vu que tu avais marqué Patrick Bolton, et je voulais te demander qui s'était, c'est tout !

« - Oh ça ! Ce n'est rien, j'avais envie de voir s'il en existait un.

Il hocha simplement la tête. Peut-être était-il conscient que je lui mentais mais il ne dit rien. Au contraire, il repartis sur son sujet de prédilection, « l'Ange ». Au bout de cinq minutes, je l'interrompis.

« - Ecoute Troy. Je ne sais pas comment u vas prendre ce que je vais te dire. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas, mais j'ai été voir « l'Ange », déclarais-je.

Après tout, autant l'appeler comme lui le fait. Je vis ses yeux devenir rond et rieur. Etrange !

« - Vraiment, tu l'as vu ? Et tu lui as parlé ? Et elle t'a répondu, rit-il tandis que j'acquiesçais.

« - Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Troy !

« - Tu as raison, excuse-moi dit-il le sourire aux lèvres, je t'écoute !

« - Et bien, je lui ai dit que tu craquais pour elle, mais elle m'a avoué que tu n'étais pas son genre, dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il y eut un drôle de silence. Il me regarda et me demanda :

« - Attends d'après toi c'est qui « l'Ange » ?

« - Ben Taylor. Elle est mignonne, toujours avec nous, je la connais, et elle a des yeux marron, et on la voit tous les jours !

Il y eut de nouveau un blanc. Un ange passa, puis deux, avant qu'il n'explose de rire. Nous étions assis sur le dossier et il se tenait le ventre. Je ne comprenais rien. Je venais de lui dire que « l'Ange » n'était pas folle de lui et, il riait. Me serais-je trompée de personne ? J'en doutais. Les seules autres filles qu'on voyait étaient Kelsie et Martha. Ou Sharpay mais on ne traîne pas avec elle. Soudain, il cessa de rire, et posa sa main sur mon genou. Le plus sérieusement du monde, il me regarda et dit simplement :

« - Ma petite Gaby, ce n'est pas elle « l'Ange ». D'accord Taylor est très bien, mais il lui manque quelque chose pour que je tombe sous son charme.

« - Et quoi donc, demandais-je.

Après tout, s'il ne manquait qu'un truc à Taylor pour que Troy la remarque, je n'aurais qu'à imiter Taylor tout en rajoutant ce détail, non ? Et Troy me verra enfin comme autre chose que sa meilleure amie.

« - Ce n'est tout simplement pas « l'Ange » dont je te parle. Bon il faut que je te laisse, mon père ne va pas tarder à m'appeler. On se voit ce soir ?

« - Euh … oui, enfin non, dis-je je vais bosser un peu mon livre, ajoutais-je quand je vis qu'il allait me demander pourquoi.

Il hocha simplement la tête et me fit la bise en me prenant dans ses bras. Oui je sais, ça peut paraître étrange mais il adore me prendre dans ses bras, j'ignore pourquoi, mais je ne veux sûrement pas qu'il arrête. Puis nous nous mîmes rapidement d'accord sur notre emploi du temps du lendemain. Comme il avait encore un entraînement de prévu, j'en profitais pour programmer une recherche à la bibliothèque. En espérant que nous n'aurions pas trop de devoirs. Il me raccompagna et j'entrais après lui avoir volé un bisou. J'adore lui en piquer sans qu'il puisse m'en faire un aussi. Il sourit puis partit vers chez lui. Je fermais la porte et enlevais mes chaussures. Une lettre était posée sur le buffet dans l'entrée. Maman m'indiquait qu'elle ramènerait le repas, je n'avais donc pas de corvée à faire pour ce soir. Juste continuer mes recherches une fois mon exercice de sciences fini. Ma mère rentra une demi-heure plus tard. Je descendis la rejoindre et une délicieuse odeur de pizza quatre saisons embaumait la pièce. Je l'embrassais en la débarrassant du repas. Je la posais sur une grande assiette et la découpait en six. Je mis la table et nous mangeâmes. Maman me raconta qu'elle avait un nouveau boss. Un de ses collègues avait été promu. Je l'écoutais attentivement, puis elle me demanda ou j'en étais dans mes recherches. Pendant deux minutes, je crus qu'elle était au courant de l'enquête que je menais quand je me souvins que c'est elle qui m'avait suggéré de trouver « l'Ange » de Troy et de les brancher. Je lui racontais donc mes mésaventures en précisant que je m'étais trompée. Elle rit quelque minutes puis demanda :

« - Dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il te dit qu'il t'a dit la vérité ? Si ça se trouve, en vérité, elle est châtain, les yeux bleus. Il n'ose peut-être pas lui parler. Ou alors elle a des lunettes, et elle est plus bohème qu'intellectuelle ?

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre à sa et j'ouvris la bouche en grand. Mais oui, il ne m'a peut-être dit la vérité sachant que tôt ou tard, je mènerais l'enquête. Je débarrassais la table et fit la vaisselle vu que je n'avais eu le repas à faire. Pendant ce temps, ma mère nettoyait la table et passait le balai. Plus tard, je montais dans ma chambre et continuais mes recherches. Je notais d'appeler le journaliste dès que ma mère serait sous la douche. Ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Aussitôt, je sautais sur l'objet et composais les chiffres. Je pris rendez-vous samedi à seize heures à son bureau. Je notais l'adresse et terminais la conversation. J'en saurais sûrement plus samedi, seulement quelque chose m'intriguait. Nulle part était notée l'identité du criminel.

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Dites-moi si vous avez aimé.

Bisous !!

Time Tell Will !!


	3. Mission Kelsie

Blabla de moi :

**Blabla de moi** : Grand merci à **Miis-vaness-nessa**, **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** (Alors Troy est toujours aussi crétin ?), **DD-Love-HP**.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Le reste n'appartient à personne.

**Chapitre III** : Mission Kelsie !

Une semaine ! Une semaine que je triturais l'esprit à la recherche de « l'Ange ». Une semaine que je stagnais sur cette affaire. L'autre allant plus vite. Le journaliste, Karl Sanchez, m'avait donné plusieurs informations sur le meurtre. Malheureusement, lui non plus n'avait pu avoir le nom du coupable. Ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était brun, les yeux bleus, et le type mexicain. Comme moi, sauf pour les yeux en gros. Je n'étais pas avancé, mais je comptais sur Taylor. Elle en avait parlé à son père mais il lui avait répondu que c'était impossible. Seulement voilà, impossible n'est pas français, comme je dis souvent. Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas française mais bon, je le parle très bien. Pour une fois, Troy m'attendait quand je sortis pour aller en cours. Il avait une chemise bleu clair et un jeans, mais je le trouvais super classe. Ça changeait des polos qu'il mettait souvent. Aurais-je la chance de le voir parler à « l'Ange » ? Possible. Bizarrement, depuis l'incident avec Taylor, il m'en parlait moins mais je le soupçonnais d'y penser tout autant. Je décidais donc de mettre le sujet sur le tapis. J'avais besoin de plus d'indice. Je lui demandais donc, mine de rien, si « l'Ange » avait des passe-temps. Oui, vous me direz c'est étrange de l'appeler « l'Ange » et non une fille mais bon, peut-être était-ce un gars ? Je fus parcourut d'un frisson à l'image de Troy embrassant un garçon.

« - Oui, elle adore la musique, la lecture. Elle joue du piano, elle déteste le sport, et elle chante aussi.

Pendant qu'il parlait, je cherchais une fille qui faisait ce genre de chose, puis soudain ! Lumière ! Kelsie. Elle était toujours avec nous, et correspondait aux passe-temps mais pas à la description. Mais je me souvins des mots de ma mère. Peut-être m'avait-il donné de faux indices. Je n'étais pas aussi sûr que pour Taylor mais la première fois, je m'étais trompée. Peut-être tapais-je juste, ce coup-ci ! Je décidais de l'observer quand notre musicienne arriverait. Sa réaction m'étonna. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Elle rit tout en rougissant et soudain, je fus sûr de moi ! C'était elle et en plus c'était réciproque ! Je mis mon cœur en sourdine et soupira. Taylor arriva au même instant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Gaby, tu ne vas pas me croire, mais il a réussit à en faire des photocopies pour toi. Il me l'a donné ce matin en me faisant promettre d'être super discrète si tu divulguais les informations. Alors avant de te le donner, je dois te faire promettre de ne pas donner tes sources !

« - Je te le promets Taylor.

Elle me tendit un dossier cartonné. Je le pris et l'ouvrit rapidement et très discrètement. J'oubliais mes problèmes lié à Troy et regardais le nom du dossier. C'était le bon ! Je le mis dans mon sac, et sautais au cou de ma meilleure amie.

« - Taylor, t'es la meilleure ! Je te dois une fière chandelle. J'ai une dette incroyable envers toi. Je te la rembourse ou et quand tu veux.

J'étais excitée comme une puce, si bien que je ne vis pas le drôle de regard que Troy me lança. J'avais tout zappé. Je le gardais dans mon sac toute la journée. Ainsi personne ne saurait de quoi il en retourne. De joie, je la repris dans mes bras en souriant. J'aurais peut-être le nom du coupable ainsi que le mobile. Si je ne trouvais pas ça dans ce dossier, autant abandonné. Il n'y a rien de plus complet qu'un dossier de police pas vrai ? La sonnerie qui retentit me fit reprendre pied. J'attrapais mon sac, sur lequel Troy louchait avidement et courus presque en cours. Ce fut Chad qui me ramena à une autre réalité. Celle que nous avions Darbus. Il venait de casser mon moral et sur le coup de la « nouvelle » je restais plantée comme un poireau. Troy sourit, me fit un clin d'œil et me prit dans ses bras.

« - Courage ma belle, on a qu'une heure aujourd'hui, me murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

Bien que c'était mon surnom, je ne pus que rougir à l'entente de ses mots. Jamais, il ne m'avait appelé comme ça. En général, c'était Gaby. Nous nous pressâmes afin d'arriver à l'heure. Le professeur fit son appel et commença avec l'œuvre de Racine. Notamment, ma pièce préférée Phèdre. L'heure passa rapidement, mais alors l'autre d'anglais fut un calvaire. Les secondes faisaient exprès d'aller moins vite qu'habituellement. Quand, enfin, la pause du midi sonna, je me ruais dans les brancards, et je mangeais rapidement. Bien que je savais que je ne l'ouvrirais pas en présence de témoins, je devais faire vite. Vers midi trente, Kelsie allait en salle de musique. Je fus assez rapide pour la rejoindre cinq minutes après elle. Elle était au piano et murmurais une mélodie. Je l'écoutais.

We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

« - C'est beau ce que tu chantes, c'est quoi ?

« - Oh un truc que j'ai commencé hier, répondit-elle en tapant sur le banc à côté d'elle.

Je m'y installais et nous chantâmes. Elle faisait la voix du garçon et j'étais la fille. La chanson était super belle. Je la complimentais.

« - Merci, sourit-elle. Alors dis-moi, c'était quoi le dossier que Taylor t'as donné ce matin ?

« - Un dossier sur un projet biologique français. C'est conf' donc si tu pouvais juste, genre, éviter d'en parler.

« - Pas de problème, je ne dirais rien.

« - Dis-moi tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

« - Euh non, pas vraiment et toi ?

« - Non mais, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'il est les yeux de Troy, lançais-je malicieuse.

« - T'as bon goût. Troy est physiquement génial.

« - Tu trouves aussi ?

« - Oh oui ! Et la fille qu'il aimera sera sûrement heureuse et comblée. Dans tous les domaines, si tu me permets l'allusion à sa capacité sportive, dit-elle en souriant.

« - Pas de problème. D'ailleurs, je suis d'accord avec toi. Le seul truc qui est ennuyant avec lui, c'est qu'il est super timide. Mais sinon le caractère ne me gênerait pas trop, si on enlève le fait qu'il ne parle que de basket, cela va de soit !

« - C'est sûr. Enfin moi ça m'ennuierait un mec sportif. Enfin pas vraiment mais bon le père de Troy est spécial, faut s'accrocher.

J'acquiesçais. Habitant près de chez eux, je l'entendais souvent, voir tout le temps parler basket avec ses amis. En plus, les Wildcats venaient souvent les soirs de vacances ou en pleins après-midi, pour disputer un match. Me reprenant, je continuais.

« - Dis-moi s'il te le demandais tu sortirais avec lui ?

« - Euh non pas vraiment. Jason je ne dis pas non, mais Troy est trop … comment dire populaire. Ce doit être dur pour lui, j'imagine. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il passe son temps à jouer au basket, il doit être frustré de ne pas pouvoir faire un pas sans que le lycée le sache. Et aussi pour ça, qu'il rentre à pied avec sa meilleure amie.

Pensivement, je hochais la tête, comprenant maintenant pourquoi, il ne prenait pas le bus scolaire. Bon ceci dit pour dix minutes, c'est ridicule mais bon. Cela dit, je n'étais pas plus avancée, Kelsie non plus n'était pas sous son charme. Mais bon sang, si c'est elle « l'Ange », j'étais dans la panade. Deux déceptions à une semaine d'écart. Attendez une seconde !

« - Ah bon ? Tu ne n'aimerais pas sortir avec lui ?

« - Non ! A une époque oui, mais plus maintenant.

« - Alors pourquoi as-tu rougis ce matin quand il t'as parlé dans l'oreille ?

« - Oh ça, c'est rien ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est juste qu'il sait pour mon béguin.

Je hochais la tête avant d'imaginer comment il allait le prendre. Le câlin était une preuve suffisante pour que je sois sûr qu'il craquait pour elle. Non ? La journée passa relativement vite. J'étais pressée qu'elle se termine pour lire le dossier mais pas vraiment si on tenait compte du fait, que Kelsie ne sortirait jamais avec lui. Quand le dernier cours fut terminé, je remballais rapidement mes affaires pour m'enfermer à la bibliothèque. Dans cet endroit seulement, je me mis à parcourir en diagonal le dossier. Je sais que je ne devais le feuiller que dans ma chambre mais j'étais très impatiente. J'eus cependant le réflexe de le ranger, sept minutes avant l'arriver de Troy. Une réunion de professeur avait lieux et l'entraînement avait donc été raccourci. Mon meilleur ami me rejoignit alors que je fermais mon cahier de preuve et que je rangeais dans mon sac. Nous partîmes et malgré moi, je refusais de rester dehors malgré que pour une fois, nous ne serions pas dérangé par son père. Je devais préparer le repas, et puis lire le dossier. Sur un coup de tête, je l'invitais chez moi le temps de préparer le repas. Comme j'avais une heure, je sortis de quoi faire une bonne tartiflette. Je l'écoutais vaguement me parler de « l'Ange » mais je n'entendais rien. Je repensais au mot que m'avait fait passer Taylor en cours d'histoire. « Dis-moi ça veut dire quoi le regard que Troy t'a lancé quand je t'ai donné le dossier ? Ne serait-il pas au courant de tes recherches. » Comme elle me regardait, je n'avais qu'acquiesçais sans voir que Troy lisait le mot par-dessus mon épaule. Mon amie avait sourit en le regardant et sentant un souffle dans mon cou, j'avais chiffonné le papier. Depuis ce temps, je cherchais quel regard, il avait pu me lancer. Je me connectais à la réalité pour l'entendre dire que « l'Ange » était une personne merveilleuse. Juste assez grande pour mettre son nez dans son cou à lui, et lui permettre de sentir la bonne odeur de ses cheveux. Repensant à la conversation que j'avais eue avec Kelsie, je posais mes lardons et le regardais en face.

« - Dis-moi tu es sûr qu'elle t'aime ? Enfin je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu feras si tu t'aperçois qu'en fait, elle ne t'aime plus ? Qu'elle est folle de quelqu'un d'autre ?

« - Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il pris au dépourvu, mais de toute manière, j'attends de savoir avant de le lui dire. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me prendre une veste. Pourquoi saurais-tu quelque chose que j'ignore ?

« - Et bien oui, je crois, déclarais-je posément en continuant ma cuisine, j'ai parlais avec elle ce midi, et elle ne t'aime plus. Enfin avec celle que je suppose être « l'Ange » de ta vie !

« - Ah oui et qui est-ce, ce coup-ci ?

Je rêve ou il se fiche de moi ? Bon je vais lui dire et on verra.

« - Et bien, je pense, non en fait je suis sûr qu'il s'agit de Kelsie. Après tout, ajoutais-je quand je le vis ouvrir la bouche, vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, elle adore la musique, déteste le sport, joue du piano, chante, en plus, je la connais, elle est souvent avec nous. Et puis ce matin, tu l'as prise dans tes bras et tu lui a fait un câlin en murmurant dans son oreille ! Donc, c'est forcément elle.

« - Ah mon petit Columbo en herbe. Tu as rudement bien mené ton enquête. J'ai des preuves indiscutables devant moi, mais comme la semaine dernière, tu as tapé à côté ! J'ai oublié de te dire que cette personne adore le sport. Enfin disons le basket surtout vu que je joue souvent à ce jeu avec « l'Ange ».

Ou ! Cette histoire commence à m'énerver ! De fureur de m'être encore trompé, je mis le reste des ingrédients dans le plat et le mis au four en claquant la porte. Dos à lui, je poussais un cri de frustration, avant de me tourner. Il était là me regarder, puis ses yeux devinrent rêveur un court instant qu'il n'explose de rire. Je le laissais se moquer de moi durant cinq bonnes minutes, tandis que je rangeais les ingrédients, puis j'en eus marre.

« - Troy Steven Bolton, arrête de foutre de moi, hurlais-je.

Il déteste quand je l'appelle par son prénom complet. En tout cas, mon cri eut l'effet escompté. Il stoppa son rire d'un coup et me dit :

« - Désolé, j'étais entrain de m'imaginer avec Kelsie. C'est trop drôle. Elle si petite et moi si grand. J'aurais du mal, à l'embrasser, et je ne me vois pas du tout, la caresser, ou la faire frémir en la déshabillant. De même que je m'imagine pas nu avec elle dans les vestiaires à …

« - Stop, lui dis-je les joues rouges de gêne. Tu gardes la suite de cette phrase pour toi, d'accord. Bon ce n'est pas Kelsie, c'est tout. Si ce n'est pas elle, ce sera une autre. Je finirais par trouver le nom de cette personne.

Il contourna la petite table ou j'avais travaillée, et se plaça derrière moi tandis que je me lavais les mains. Quand j'eus fini, je me tournais pour voir ses yeux bleus scrutait mon visage. Il me regardait, me dévisageait même, sans la moindre gêne. Je le laissais faire quand soudain sa voix me fit rêver.

« - J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tes yeux étaient beaux !

Je les ouvris grands, (mes yeux hein) devant ce compliment. Il se pencha vers moi, et je manquais de fermer les yeux quand je sentis ses lèvres sur ma joue. Il remonta jusqu'à mon oreille, tout en m'embrassant et murmura, d'une voix sexy :

« - Pourquoi cherches-tu tant à savoir qui est « l'Ange » ?

« - Parce que je … j'ai envie de te savoir … heureux même si ce n'est pas avec … quelqu'un que j'apprécie, dis-je me reprenant d'un coup.

Je secouais la tête, j'avais failli lui annoncer mon pire secret. Et celui-là personne, hormis Manolita ma mère, n'était au courant. Je le repoussais doucement et m'éloignais de lui, mettant une distance raisonnable entre nos deux corps. Je perdais la raison trop vite quand il était près de moi. Quand je sentais son corps chaud tout contre le mien.

« - Tu allais dire quoi avant de te reprendre ? Aurais-tu des secrets pour moi ?

Toi et oui. Ça c'était les réponses que j'aurais du donner. A la place, je répondis que j'en avais tout comme lui en avait à mon égard. Au même instant, tandis qu'il était à un bout de la cuisine et moi à l'autre, ma mère rentra. Dès qu'il faisait un pas, j'en faisais un à l'inverse du sien. Bien que je savais que s'il se mettait à courir, je n'avais aucune chance. Malgré moi, je repensais à la remarque de Kelsie, sur ses performances sportives et mes joues s'empourprèrent. Je perdis le fil de l'historie et ne réagit que lorsque je sentis deux mains sur ma taille. Me reprenant, je plongeais dans ses yeux si bleus. J'allais d'ailleurs m'y noyer, alors que sa bouche se rapprochait inexorablement de la mienne, lorsque j'entendis un raclement de gorge derrière lui.

« - Dites-le si jamais je dérange, déclara posément ma mère.

Comme si ses paroles nous avaient brûlé l'un l'autre, nous nous éloignèrent d'au moins un mètre d'écart. Il partit, après s'être excusé. Ma mère secoua la tête en déclarant qu'elle aurait du attendre la fin du spectacle. Mal à l'aise, je montais dans ma chambre en attendant la fin de cuisson. J'avais un énorme devoir en science le lendemain, mais j'avais aussi le dossier policier que Taylor m'avait donné, à lire. Mes habitudes reprenant le dessus, je pris mon cahier de science et révisait.

Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Alors à votre avis, à qui Gabriella va-t-elle penser ? Je vous rends tous les indices : Alors « L'Ange » est brune, les yeux marrons, (enfin elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Gaby mais bon) et elle adore le basket bien qu'elle déteste le sport, elle aime chanter, écouter de la musique, elle joue du piano ! Vous ne voyez pas ? Bon supprimez quelques indices et trouvez une personne qui ressemble à peu près à la description ! Celui ou celle qui trouve alors là, chapeau ! Je lui accorderais une faveur ! Celle qu'il (qu'elle) veut !

Bonne chance ! Et merci de me lire !

Time Tel Will


	4. Mission Chad !

**Blabla de moi** : Coucou, c'est moi !! Alors merci à **Tit' Mione**, **DD-Love-HP**, **Sunshiine**, **Miiss-Vaness-Nessa**, **lolo53**, et **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous ! Personne n'a trouvé la bonne personne ! Allez je vous laisse découvrir !

Bonne lecture !!!

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Le reste n'appartient à personne.

**Chapitre IV** : Mission Chad !

Je claquais furieusement la porte de chez moi. Toute la semaine, les professeurs nous avaient donné des contrôles m'empêchant de lire le dossier que le père de Taylor m'avait gentiment photocopié. Aujourd'hui vendredi, nos cours finissant à quinze heures, j'étais chez moi rapidement. Troy et les garçons avaient un entraînement chez lui. Nous étions donc rentrés tôt. Les examens étant dans trois semaines, les professeurs nous chargeaient de travail. Mais j'avais pris tellement d'avance que je pouvais me permettre une soirée de relâche. Je fermais donc ma porte à clé et sortis le dossier. J'étalais toutes les feuilles sur mon lit en les lisant dans l'ordre. Il y avait des résumés d'enquêtes, des croquis du meurtre, des hypothèses formulées, ainsi que les articles de presse, que j'avais déjà trouvés grâce à Karl Sanchez. Il m'avait donné l'adresse d'un site ou on trouvait tout, même la rubrique « chiens écrasés » comme on l'appelle dans le jargon journalistique. En fait, c'est la rubrique « faits divers » j'avais passé plusieurs heures sur ce site. J'étais donc au parfum de tous les articles. Je les relus pour mettre en avant les infos qui m'intéressaient. Deux heures plus tard, je descendis pour sortir le rôti et le préparer. Une fois tout prêt, je remontais quand je tombais sur un fait étonnant. Je le relus plusieurs fois, et décidais d'en avertir mon meilleur ami. Je devais le mettre au courant de tout. Je dévalais les escaliers, stoppais la cuisson, fermais toutes les portes, et courus, jusqu'à chez lui. Arrivée devant la porte, je me souvenais qu'étant voisins, nos jardins étaient collés l'un à l'autre et que j'aurais gagné du temps mais bon. Je frappais rapidement. Ce fut Laurèen qui me répondit.

« - Bonjour Gabriella. Comment vas-tu ?

« - Bonjour, madame Bolton, je vais bien et vous ?

Super bien même, sauf que j'ai un truc super important à dire à Troy et qu'il risque de me tuer, de ne plus me parler, et qu'en plus, je l'aime et que je risque de ne pas m'en remettre, mais sinon tout roule comme sur des rollers. (**TTW** : En hommage à ma meilleure amie qui n'aime pas les roulettes mdr)

« - Très bien. Alors, tu viens vois Troy ou tu es une des petites amies d'un des garçons ?

« - Euh non, je viens vois Troy, c'est urgent et je n'ai pas trop envie de le déranger s'il est en plein entraînement. Je ne voudrais pas fâcher son père !

« - Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Jack s'en remettra, et puis ça fait deux heures qu'ils y jouent. Une pause leur fera du bien à tous. Tu veux entrer ?

« - Euh non, sans vouloir vous offenser ! Le professeur Bolton ne m'appréciant pas trop, je n'ai pas très envie qu'il soit en colère contre moi. Vous pourrez dire à Troy que je l'attendrais que le banc dans une heure ?

« - Mais non, vas-y tout de suite. Je le préviens immédiatement. Je préciserais que c'est super urgent, dit-elle en souriant.

J'acquiesçais et rejoignis le banc face à chez Troy. Deux minutes, il me rejoint encore en maillot trempé. Je bavais devant son corps pleins de sueur avant de me souvenir du pourquoi, il était là.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Gaby ? Maman m'a dit que tu voulais me voir, que c'était urgent et que tu étais quasiment hystérique !

Cette révélation me laissa bouche ouverte avant de répondre.

« - Il faudrait mieux que tu me rejoigne dès que ton match sera terminé parce que j'en ai pour un moment à tout te dire. Et puis, j'ai des trucs à te faire lire, et tout, mais ça concerne ton père et ma mère. Ainsi que le pourquoi, ton père ne m'aime pas, et que ma mère ne pouvait pas te voir avant que je lui dise que tu n'étais pas comme ton père !

« - Ok, bon mon entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui, je vais me laver et je viendrais chez toi, si ta mère n'y voit pas d'inconvénients.

« - Non, ça ira !

Il acquiesça, me fit un bisou et rentra après un clin d'œil. Je souris, malgré moi, et rentrais chez moi. Je remis le four en route, et montais faire du rangement dans ma chambre. Il sonna au bout de dix petites minutes. Je vins lui ouvrir et je l'invitais dans ma chambre après avoir pris de quoi boire. Il entra et eut un mouvement d'arrêt.

« - Un problème demandais-je en m'installant sur mon siège de bureau pour poser les boissons.

« - Non, dit-il en souriant, mais j'adore ta peluche.

Je le regardais sans comprendre, quand je vis que j'avais oublié d'enlever mon cœur rouge. C'était une sorte de coussin tout doux, que je mettais toujours au niveau des oreillers.

« - Ce n'est pas une peluche banane ! (**TTW** : Clin d'oeil à Lola ok miss) C'est un coussin, et il est plus doux que toi, déclarais-je en tirant la langue.

Il sourit à ma remarque et vint contre moi, me prenant dans ses bras. Je m'y lovais avec joie, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce contact. Je sentais son odeur de savon ou de gel douche. Il sentait la cerise. J'adore ce fruit. Malgré moi, j'inspirais à fond. Il me frottait le dos doucement et me fit un bisou sur la tête.

« - Alors tu vois, je suis plus doux que ton cœur, déclara-t-il quand je m'écartais.

« - Revenons au but de ta visite !

Je poussais plusieurs fiches et lui proposa se s'asseoir sur mon lit, face à moi. Ennuyé par l'affaire, je remis une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et lui expliqua la vérité sur « mon livre ».

« - Voilà, tu sais tout ce que je sais, et tu peux me faire la gueule ou me dire que tu ne veux plus me parler, déclarais-je en finissant mon monologue.

« - Voyons Gaby, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça ! Je ne te ferais pas la tête pour si peu. On a tous des secrets, c'est normal. Au contraire, je trouve impressionnant le fait que tu es pu réunir autant de papiers sur cette affaire, en si peu de temps. Bon voyons ce qu'on peut faire de tout ça, surtout de ce que tu viens de découvrir !

Pendant l'heure qui passa nous nous mîmes au travail. Ce n'est que lorsque que j'entendis des pas dans l'entrée, que je relevais la tête. Troy venait de terminer une phrase. J'en profitais pour prendre tous les papiers et les mettre sous mon lit, en fouillis. Je pris mon livre de sciences qui était resté sur le bureau et dit à Troy de faire mine de m'interroger pour faire semblant de réviser. Il hocha la tête et me posa une question au moment où ma mère passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je fermais les yeux et répondis à la question.

« - Ma chérie, je ne veux pas que tu viennes dans ta chambre avec un garçon quand je ne suis pas là !

« - Oui, je sais mais comme on révisait, je pensais que tu aurais fermé les yeux sur cet écart, dis-je avec un sourire triste.

« - Mais je ferme les yeux sur cet écart, si jamais ça ne se reproduit pas, m'avertit-elle avec son air de dur raté, Troy tu dînes à la maison ? Je t'invite ?

J'hallucinais, depuis quand l'appréciait-elle ? Il déclara qu'il fallait qu'il prévienne d'abord ses parents. Manolita hocha la tête et le laissa partir. Je profitais du fait qu'il n'était plus là, pour demander à ma mère.

« - Depuis quand tu le supportes ?

« - Depuis que je me suis aperçus qu'il comptait pour toi et que je n'avais pas le droit d'être méchante contre lui. Après tout, hormis me piquer ma fille, il ne me fera rien, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Tu débloques maman. Je ne suis que sa meilleure amie !

Elle hocha simplement la tête et me prit dans ses bras. Dix minutes plus tard, il sonna à la porte. J'allais ouvrir et le fis enter. Tandis que ma mère terminait le repas, nous remontâmes « révisait. » En fait, j'en profitais pour lui expliquer comment j'avais prévu de leur montrer toute la vérité. Il ne me manquait qu'à chercher qui était ce « Landon Rodriguez ». J'embrayais sur un nouveau sujet. Toute la semaine j'avais réfléchit et je savais pourquoi il disait toujours « l'Ange ». Parce qu'il avait peur du « qu'en dira-t-on ? » Cependant, je savais que cette personne ressentait la même chose à son égard. Sa réponse avait été éloquente.

_Flash-back _

_Nous étions jeudi et j'avais pris Chad à part. J'avais besoin de savoir un truc. Nous avions donc été à la bibliothèque pour être seuls. Nous parlions d'un sujet relativement détendu. Seulement j'engageais la conversation sur un autre sujet. Je n'avais qu'une question à poser._

_« - Au fait Chad, dis-moi tu l'aimes bien Troy ?_

_« - Comme toi ! Pourquoi ?_

_Horrifiais, j'avais compris. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux. Je décidais de cacher ma découverte._

_« - Non pour savoir ! Bon en fait, ma question était depuis quand tu l'apprécies mais j'ai mal formulé, je crois._

_Fin du flash-back _

« - J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Je sais enfin qui est « l'Ange ». Je ne peux pas me tromper, cette personne m'a avoué elle-même qu'elle t'aimait plus que beaucoup.

Intrigué, il me regarda suspicieusement et demanda des explications.

« - C'est simple j'ai été la voir, et je lui ai simplement demandé si cette personne t'aimait. Et elle m'a répondu « comme Sharpay » !

C'était un fait entendu que Sharpay était raide dingue de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand et tout en déglutissant déclara :

« - C'est qui ?

Sa réaction me prouvait que j'avais raison. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne avec qui, il jouait au basket souvent.

« - Chad, déclarais-je fière de moi.

Il ouvrit les yeux en grand, et me prit les bras.

« - Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

« - Et bien oui, quand je lui ai demandé s'il t'aimait, il ma répondu comme … quelqu'un que je sais qui t'aime. Facile ! Heureusement que les vacances sont dans trois semaines. Vous pourrez vous afficher après. Enfin pas que ça me dérangerait ou quoi de vous vo…

Troy coupa mon monologue en explosant littéralement de rire. Intriguée, je levais un sourcil et attendit qu'il se calme. Ce qu'il fait au bout d'un quart d'heure quand même. Entre-temps, je m'étais lavé les mains et j'étais assise dans mon lit en tailleurs, le gros cœur dans les bras.

« - Chad ne m'aime pas comme ça. Voyons, l'un et l'autre sommes complètement hétéro ! D'ailleurs, il a des vues sur Taylor !

« - Ah bon ! Mince alors, ça change tout, dis-je en me grattant la tête. Mais alors pourquoi nous as-tu fusillé du regard quand il m'a pris dans ses bras, l'autre jour ?

« - Parce que je sais qu'il en pince pour Taylor. Donc je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il te prenait toi, dans ses bras.

J'acquiesçais, tout en pensant que personne ne savait donc que je l'aimais. J'étais assez discrète dans mes regards. Maman nous appela à ce moment. Nous descendîmes en silence tandis que je réfléchissais toujours. Je faisais une petite moue, sans m'en apercevoir, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est que lorsque maman me fit le remarquer que je me reprenais. Je mangeais tout en parlant des vacances qui approchaient. Une fois encore, je ne partirais pas, puisque maman travaillait. Après le repas, nous débarrassâmes tout en parlant des cours. Nous nous stoppâmes lorsque quelqu'un frappa. Je regardais ma mère :

« - Tu attends quelqu'un ?

« - Non, déclara-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Troy, et toi, tu attends de la visite ?

Il secoua la tête en souriant. Je me levais, tout en songeant que ma mère avait un drôle de sens de l'humour, et ouvrit. Devant moi, se trouvait Jack Bolton.

« - Mademoiselle Montez, me salua-t-il, pourriez-vous dire à Troy que je l'attends.

Je hochais la tête sagement, avant de l'inviter à entrer.

« - Je l'attends dehors, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Très bien.

Je laissais la porte ouverte et retournais au salon.

« - Troy, ton père est venu te chercher, déclarais-je, il t'attend dehors !

Je vis mon meilleur ami se lever, mais ma mère fut plus rapide. Appuyant franchement sur son épaule, elle le rassit et se dirigea vers les portes. Troy et moi nous nous regardâmes en murmurant :

« - La, ça va chauffer !

« - Jack, mais entre donc ? Nous sommes voisins tout de même !

« - Désolé, la dernière personne de ma famille qui est entré sous ton toit, n'en n'est jamais ressortit vivante !

« - C'est faux et tu le sais. Seulement, tu refuses de le reconnaître, parce qu'il est mort à dix mètres de toi, et que tu ne t'aies aperçut de rien.

J'entendais les sanglots dans la voix de ma mère, ainsi que la fureur dans celle du père de mon meilleur ami.

« - Faux ! Il est sortit de chez mes parents en vie, maintenant dis à mon fils de venir. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il meurt lui aussi !

« - De chez mes parents aussi, il en est sortit vivant. Tu es injuste dans tes propos Jack. Tu m'as toujours reproché sa mort, alors que je n'étais même pas au courant qu'il était là ! Tu as préféré croire ma sœur Maria, plutôt que ta meilleure amie !

« - Troy, hurla-t-il.

Aussitôt, mon meilleur ami, me prit dans ses bras, me fit la bise et courut rejoindre son père. La porte claqua et j'espérais que Jack ne changerait mon meilleur ami d'école.

Voila encore un de terminer. Dites-moi en reviews si ça vous a plut. Bisous

Time Tell Will !


	5. Mission Sharpay !

**Blabla de moi** : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre en avance. Bon un peu triste, vu qu'on arrive au dénouement final, mais rassurez-vous, la prochain sera plutôt assez rigolo. Allez Grande merci à **Miiss-Vaness-Nessa**, **DD-Love-HP**, **lili62100**, pour vos reviews.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Le reste n'appartient à personne.

**Chapitre V** : Mission Sharpay !

Heureusement, Troy était toujours à East High. Bon, il faut dire que ça aurait été bizarre qu'il changeait d'établissement trois semaines avant les exams et deux jours avant le dernier match de la saison. J'avais résolu l'enquête concernant Jack et ma mère, j'avais même les lettres. J'allais donner la mienne à ma mère ce soir et j'avais fait glisser celle pour Jack dans sa boite ce matin. Ils avaient rendez-vous aujourd'hui à dix sept heures dans la salle de projo. Pour ma mère, je lui avais fait croire que le prof Zemont, soit Montez mélangé, voulait lui parler de moi. Quant à Jack, sa lettre disait que le journaliste Karl Sanchez voulait faire un article sur les prouesses de Troy. Nous étions vendredi et je venais d'arriver à la cafétéria. J'étais venu en avance exprès. Je devais parler à la harpie. J'ai nommé Sharpay. Je me mis face à sa table.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gabriella ? Ta présence m'ennuie !

« - Très bien, je m'en vais. Moi qui pensais qu'un scoop concernant Troy t'intéresserait, j'ai du me tromper. Bon appétit !

Toujours appâté l'animal sauvage avec un morceau de viande mort. Aussitôt, elle se leva, abandonnant son déjeuner et me retient.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

« - Suis-moi, je n'ai pas envie qu'il y est des témoins de notre conversation.

Nous quittâmes le réfectoire et allâmes dehors. Je restais dans l'enceinte du lycée.

« - Et bien voilà, je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je pense que Troy est amoureux de toi. Seulement, il n'ose pas aller vers toi, de peur que tu le rejettes !

« - Ah oui, et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il m'aime ?

« - Et bien, il me parle tout le temps d'une fille qui a nommée « l'Ange ». Je pense qu'il n'y a que toi malheureusement qui peut postuler à ce titre. Et puis, il m'a dit qu'il la voyait souvent, qu'elle était au lycée et qu'il la trouvait belle. Préviens-moi si tu vois quelqu'un d'autre qui ressemble à cette description. Personnellement, je n'ai plus d'idées. Si ce n'est pas toi, c'est qu'il m'a mentit !

« - Tu as raison, il n'y a que moi qui corresponde à cette description. Bon, je vais aller le voir.

J'acquiesçais et lui sourit malgré que mon ventre venait de se nouer et mon cœur se briser. Elle passa se recoiffer, et j'entrais donc seule dans la cafétéria. Le visage triste, je m'assis à la table. La veille, j'avais dit à Chad qu'il avait toutes ses chances avec Taylor puisqu'elle était folle de lui, aussi, je ne fus pas étonnée de les voir s'embrasser. Je soupirais bruyamment en posant mon visage sur mon poignet. Aussitôt, toute la table me regarda.

« - Quoi ?

« - Ben, tu soupires la belle alors forcément, vu que nous sommes tes amis, nous nous posons des questions.

« - Oh rien ! Fichu journée, j'ai hâte d'aller me coucher. Plus que deux heures de littératures et je pourrais assouvir mon fantasme, déclarais-je tentant de faire mon auditoire.

Ce qui marcha en partit. Disons que hormis Troy et ma Taylor tout le monde rit devant mon air de condamner qui marche vers l'échafaud. D'un coup, les portes du réfectoire claquèrent dans mon dos. Je n'eus pas besoin de me tourner pour savoir que Sharpay venait d'entrer. Seulement, histoire que rien ne soit suspecté, je la regardais. Elle était habillée d'un top moulant blanc qui dévoilait son ventre plat et bronzé, et un pantalon rose pâle avec une fine ceinture dorée. Ses chaussures blanches à léger talon claquèrent à chacun de ses pas. Elle s'était frisé les cheveux, et là, j'ignorais comment elle avait réussi ce prodige en cinq minutes. A chacun de ses pas, mon cœur se brisait un peu plus. Dans quelques secondes, elle serait officiellement avec Troy, mon beau capitaine. Elle s'assit tel une reine, qu'elle était dans ce lycée, à côté de lui. Toutes les filles où presque voulait lui ressemblaient. D'une voix sexy, elle parla avec mon meilleur ami en le fixant de ses yeux bleus :

« - Troy, dis-moi je pourrais te parler en privé, s'il te plait ?

« - Euh, oui bien sur, mais ça peut attendre la fin de mon repas ? Parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce matin !

« - Pas de problème, dit-elle d'une voix enjouée avant de quitter notre table.

« - Bas alors mon capitaine, elle te veut quoi Barbie ?

« - Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! Je ne lui parle jamais !

Tout le monde acquiesça et personne ne la vit me faire un discret clin d'œil. Je fus la première à quitter la table. Je sortis de la salle et partit m'asseoir sur un des bancs du parc. Quelques instants plus tard, je vis Troy accompagné de Sharpay venir. Comme ils ne m'avaient pas vu, je me cachais discrètement derrière un arbre. Ils s'assirent près du banc sur lequel j'étais il y a quelques secondes, et je souris quand je vis que mon meilleur ami se plaçait là ou j'étais avant. Ainsi, je les entendais parler. Sharpay se débrouillait bien. Elle lui parlait basket. Je savais qu'elle ne jouait pas au basket avec lui, mais hormis ça tout collait. J'avais depuis longtemps oublié la description physique, me concentrant sur les qualités.

« - Alors Troy, tu ne m'as pas dit ! Tu aimes quelqu'un ?

C'était quoi cette phrase stupide ?

« - Ouais, en effet ! Une personne très importante pour moi !

Ok, cette phrase était tellement nulle qu'il vient d'entrer dans son jeu. Je peux l'entendre rien qu'au son de sa voix. Elle est rieuse.

« - Elle en a de la chance. Surtout que je sais qui c'est, ajouta-t-elle fière.

Si j'avais pu regarder sans me faire voir, j'aurais vérifié, mais je suis sûr que Troy la regarde les yeux ronds. Il ne s'attend sûrement pas à ce que j'aie découvert qui se cachait derrière « l'Ange ». Sans un mot de plus, j'entendis le bruit d'un baiser. Je risquais un œil et j'eus la confirmation, Elle l'embrassait, mais je désenchantais vite quand je le vis la repousser.

« - Non mais ça ne va pas chez toi ?

« - Et toi ? Tu te rends compte que tu viens de repousser la plus jolie fille du lycée ? Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as, espèce de crétin.

Sur ses mots, elle partit et je risquais un œil, pour le voir la regarder avant de secouer de gauche à droite la tête. Il mit sa tête dans sa main et sans bouger, il dit :

« - C'est bon Gaby, je t'ai vu, tu peux sortir de derrière cet arbre !

Timidement, je m'approchais de lui et m'assis là ou Sharpay se tenait avant.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi elle a cru que je l'aimais ?

Il n'avait pas bougé et j'avais l'impression qu'il était en colère contre moi. Je décidais de tout lui dire.

« - Et bien, tu me parlais de « l'Ange » tous les soirs, et ça a fini par m'énerver, tu ne parlais que d'elle alors j'ai commençais à chercher à avoir une description physique. Mais avec ce que tu m'as dit je ne voyais que Taylor. Et puis maman m'a dit que tu t'étais peut-être trompé exprès sur la description, pour m'induire en erreur. J'ai donc cherché d'autres filles avec qui tu traînais, d'où Kelsie. Et puis après j'avais fait le tour des filles, alors je me suis tourné vers Chad. Là encore, j'ai eu faux. En désespoir de cause, j'ai été voir Sharpay. Elle est belle, tu la vois tous les jours, elle adore la musique, et elle joue du piano d'après Kelsie.

« - Ouais, si tu le dis. J'ai du oublier de te préciser qu'elle est intelligente ! Qu'elle est mignonne quand elle est en pleine réflexion ! Que j'adore la voir faire la moue ! Qu'en sa présence, j'ai l'impression d'être un gars normal ! Qu'avec elle, je ne joue jamais de rôle ! Que ses cheveux bruns me font rêver ! Que ses yeux chocolat pétillent quand elle parle d'un sujet qui l'a passionne ! Qu'elle a un beau visage ! Qu'elle ne se prend pas pour une diva ! Que sa discrétion et son écoute attentive ont le don de ma calmer ! Qu'elle cuisine super bien ! Que j'adore la prendre dans mes bras ! Ou lui chuchoter à l'oreille ! Si avec tous ses détails, tu ne trouves pas qui c'est regarde-toi dans une glace, je crois que ça te fera du bien, dit-il en souriant.

« - Tu m'en veux ?

Comme j'avais la tête baissée, je ne l'avais pas vu sourire. Tout comme je ne le vis pas s'approcher, ni me prendre dans ses bras. Je souris juste quand je l'entendis chuchoter un « non » à mon oreille avant de me faire un bisou. Finalement, je souris tout en enregistrant toute cette description. Me souvenant que ce qu'il allait se passer ce soir, je le mis au courant.

« - Surtout viens avec ton père, parce qu'il risque de me tuer sinon !

Il hocha la tête, me prit la main et nous reconduisit au lycée. A quinze heures, il me rejoignit à la bibliothèque. Nous avions tout deux prévenu nos parents que nous restions au lycée jusqu'à dix huit heures pour réviser. En fait, nous étions dans la salle de projection et nous préparions tout.

« - Tu sais, il aurait fallu faire ça dans le gymnase. Nous aurions pu mettre la pièce noire et l'allumais qu'au bon moment !

« - Ouais tu as raison mais ma mère aurait soupçonné quelque chose si un prof lui donnait rendez-vous là-bas. Mais j'irais la chercher à l'entrée et je l'amènerais au gymnase ou tu seras déjà avec ton père. Nous serez dans le bureau et je frapperais trois fois dans mes mains pour te donner le signal !

« - Non mon père sentira le piège bien avant que tu n'es frappé deux fois. Nous allons faire comme prévu. C'est-à-dire les conduire l'un et l'autre devant la pièce. Nous laisserons un mot que tu écriras pour mon père et moi pour ta mère, ou nous signerons au nom de la personne qu'ils sont censés rencontrer. Le mot stipulera que la salle a été réservée et que le rendez-vous est au gymnase. Après, je ne sais pas pourquoi, la salle serait pas dispo.

« - Et bien tout simplement, parce que tu écriras qu'elle est déjà le point de rendez-vous pour une interview, et j'écrirais qu'elle est le lieu d'une rencontre parent professeur. C'est simple !

Nous écrivîmes donc les mots d'excuses et déplacèrent ce dont nous avions besoin pour la démonstration de ce soir. L'arrivée devant la salle eut lieu et ma mère ne s'étonna pas de l'endroit ou nous avions rendez-vous. Troy et moi s'étions dit qu'on leur proposerait à tous les deux de passer devant. J'avais oublié le cahier de science et Troy son sac. Ainsi nous arriverions plus rapidement près de notre table de démonstration. Je vis ma mère entrer alors que le père de Troy sortait de son bureau. Au même instant, mon meilleur ami, qui était près de la porte, la ferma et alluma la lumière. J'étais debout près d'une table. Derrière moi, un grand panneau blanc, à mes côtés sur la table, un projecteur. Les deux adultes voulurent partir mais malgré mes appréhensions, je hurlais.

« - NON ! Ça suffit maintenant asseyez-vous tous les deux, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous révéler !

Bizarrement, ils s'exécutèrent se plaçant le plus loin l'un de l'autre. Je levais les yeux et fis signe à Troy d'éteindre. Ce qu'il fit au moment ou j'allumais le projecteur. Puis tandis que je montrais les « preuves » de ce que j'avançais sur le panneau blanc, je commentais :

« - Il y a vingt ans, eut lieu la rencontre de Manolita Montez et Patrick Bolton. Ils deviennent amis, et Manolita rencontra sa famille. Elle devient tout de suite amie avec Jack le plus jeune de la fratrie.

« - Si c'est pour nous raconter ça, ce n'est pas la peine que je reste. Je connais l'histoire, déclara Jack.

« - Papa, reste assis. Gaby a découvert certaines choses qu'il faut que tu entendes. S'il te plait ! Pour moi, dit-il en cassant sa voix.

Je lui avais dit qu'il pourrait faire flancher son père ainsi, que ce serait sûrement le seul moyen de le retenir, et monsieur s'était entraîné. Jack se rassit donc, et je continuais :

« - Bien, par la suite, Jack et Manolita se voient souvent, parlant de tout et s'appréciant mutuellement. Puis Patrick demande la jeune femme en mariage. Folle de joie, elle accepte. Bien vite, les deux familles sont mises au courant et prennent la nouvelle avec joie. Seulement un soir, Manolita rentre chez ses parents plus tôt que prévu. Elle s'apprête à entrer dans sa chambre quand elle entend de drôle de bruit dans celle de sa sœur. Croyant que son oncle Garrett, pitre à ses heures perdues, est là, elle entre. Le spectacle qu'elle voit la fit fondre en larmes. Sa grande sœur est nue avec Patrick dans un lit. La jeune femme lui jette la bague à la figure et rompt les fiançailles au même moment. Elle s'enferme dans sa chambre et pleure. Par la suite, Patrick se rhabille et sort de chez les parents de son ex fiancée. Il va bientôt arriver chez ses parents à lui, quand il est sauvagement assassiné d'un couteau dans le dos. Au bout de plusieurs heures, Jack s'inquiétant téléphone à son amie. Celle-ci lui raconte toute l'histoire mettant l'accent sur l'infidélité de son frère et la jalousie de sa sœur. Seulement voilà, Jack considérant son frère comme un modèle, refuse l'étiquette d'infidèle. Au bord des larmes, Manolita repose le combiné une fois que son ami lui a raccroché au nez. Afin de comprendre, car la jeune femme aime comprendre les choses, elle fait le chemin inverse. A quelques mètres de la maison familiale des Bolton, elle voit une masse allongée au sol. Pensant que c'est une personne évanouit, elle s'approche et le tourne pour voir le visage. C'est là qu'elle voit Patrick. Comme elle s'est mise à genoux, elle a du sang sur son pantalon. Ne sachant que faire, elle se rue chez son ancien ami. Celui-ci lui ouvre avec colère. Elle entre et le prie d'appeler la police, et oui, les portables n'existaient pas encore, elle n'a pas pu le faire de la rue (cette phrase est de Troy, il pense qu'il faut couper avec une petite anecdote) Jack l'écoute et saute sur le téléphone et prévient les secours. Puis, une fois fait, il se tourne vers la jeune femme et la met dehors en décrétant que c'est de sa faute ! Manolita e beau faire, il ne change pas d'avis. Pleurant à chaudes larmes, elle retourne auprès du corps, le couvrant malgré son état. Elle prend soin de ne pas toucher au couteau afin d'éviter d'y mettre ses empreintes. La police arrive et bientôt une hypothèse est envisagée. La vengeance ! Bien sûr, la déposition de Jack, le petit frère, pointe Manolita comme la seule coupable. La police vient donc l'interroger. Celle-ci déclare qu'elle est restée chez elle, jusqu'à l'appel de Jack. Sa sœur Maria, vint confirmer ses dires, puisqu'elle a entendu sa sœur pleurer jusqu'à l'appel. Elles sont donc toutes deux innocentés. C'est ensuite Jack qui est soupçonné. Seulement, son entraînement de basket prouve que ce n'est pas lui, non plus. La police fait donc l'entourage de la victime et là, ils découvrent que le jeune homme avait d'énormes dettes de jeux. Landon Rodriguez lui avait prêté de grosses sommes d'argents et il voulait se faire rembourser. Seulement Patrick n'a plus d'argent. Il avait utilisé ce qu'il lui restait pour acheter une bague à sa fiancée. Alors quand Landon se présente devant Patrick, celui-ci lui donna la bague en gage. Il lui annonce aussi que comme ses fiançailles sont rompues, il va toucher assez d'argent pour le rembourser. Landon accepte et le laisse partir. Le jeune homme ne fait pas fait cinq pas, qu'il est poignardé dans le dos. Alors qu'il agonise au sol, Landon se penche vers lui et déclare « Tu vois mon petit, la prochaine fois que tu empruntes à quelqu'un, pense à te renseigner sur la personne » Seulement l'histoire ne se termine pas là, puisque avant de mourir, Patrick prononce ses simples mots « Pardonne-moi Manolita Montez ! Je t'aime » En entendant cette identité, le fameux Landon Rodriguez décide d'aller courtiser la belle. Il pense ses blessures, la couvre de cadeaux et lui offre le mariage qu'elle souhaite. Au bout d'un an, il devint blessant, l'agressant, la violentant. Il la viole à plusieurs reprises Il lui annonce qu'il se venge et lui raconte l'histoire de son « fiancé ». Comme elle a coupé les ponts avec sa famille et ses amis, Manolita n'a personne à qui se confier et garde tout pour elle. Finalement, après plusieurs mois de ce traitement, il la met dehors, lui volant toutes ses affaires, ainsi qu'un pendentif valant une fortune. Celui-là même que sa grand-mère lui a légué avant de mourir. La jeune femme se sent heureuse dès qu'elle est dehors. Malgré ses os cassés, elle retourne chez ses parents et leur avoue tout. Ils la reprennent et l'emmènent à l'hôpital.

Je décidais d'avouer tout le reste, quitte à ce que Troy en me voit plus de la même manière, et que Jack me haïsse.

« - C'est à ce moment que Manolita apprend qu'elle est enceinte de quatre mois. Celle-ci veut avorter, expliquant que cet enfant était issu d'un viol, mais les médecins refusent. Passé trois mois, l'avortement est impossible* Manolita reste donc avec son enfant. Quelques temps plus tard, elle apprend que c'était une petite fille. Elle décide alors que l'appeler Gabriella, en hommage à Patrick, qui avait toujours voulu appeler sa première fille ainsi. Plus tard, elle part du pays changeant souvent de travail. Sept ans plus tard, elle revint à Albuquerque, sa ville natale, lorsqu'elle apprit que son « mari » avait été arrêté. Elle inscrit sa fille dans une école proche, et divorce. Cette petite fille rencontra alors son futur meilleur ami : Troy Bolton, qu'elle tentera neuf ans plus tard, de le caser avec toutes les filles du lycée. Fin de l'acte !

Troy ralluma les lumières et vint se poster à mes côtés. J'étais toujours près de ma table les papiers éparpillés autour du projecteur. J'avais montré les conclusions d'enquêtes et même les articles de Karl Sanchez sans dévoiler qui les avait écrits. Je décidais de tout ranger, en attendant les reproches que ma mère allait me faire quand elle comprendrait que j'avais une fois de plus, fait des recherches illégales et piratés des sites du gouvernement. Seulement l'incroyable se passa.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à la dérobée et un homme, richement habillé, et bedonnant se tenait là. Il avait entendu toute l'histoire. Il marcha jusqu'à moi et déclara :

« - Alors c'est à sa que ressemble ma gamine ?

Non je rigole. En fait, Jack vint simplement me voir. Il me sourit comme lorsqu'il ne savait pas qui j'étais et déclara :

« - Vous avez fait du bon travail Gabriella. Je suis fière de vous. Maintenant, j'aimerais que Troy et toi rameniez ce projecteur à sa place. J'ai à parler à Manolita.

Comme d'habitude, je ne fis qu'hocher la tête. Mon meilleur ami m'aida donc, et il fut désolé de savoir qui était mon père. Je lui souris. Ce n'était pas important. Je ne l'avais de toute façon pas connu, et puis je portais le nom préféré de son oncle. C'était le plus important.

« - En tout cas, c'était drôle d'avoir incorporé le fait que tu essaie de me caser depuis un mois.

« - Oh ça va ! Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas abandonné la recherche. Je vais le trouver « l'Ange » comme tu l'appelles si bien. Je vais la prendre par le bras et la traînais jusqu'à toi s'il faut, et je lui dirais de te dire ce qu'il ou elle ressent pour toi.

« - C'est elle. Je suis hétéro, je te rappelle.

Je balayais ce détail d'un revers de main. Qui que ce serait, je trouverais qui c'était.

* : Ne connaissant pas les lois en vigueur au Nouveau Mexique, j'applique les lois françaises de l'époque.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre triste de la fic. J'espère quand même que ça vous a plut. Bisous

Time Tell Will !


	6. Mission Gabriella !

**Blabla de moi** : Salut tout le monde ! Very désolé pour le retard. Je vous remercie quand même de me lire. Merci à **Miiss-Vannes-Nessa** (On peut laisser des review anonymes rassure-toi, j'ai essayé) **ncis-qg**, **MiniMagiCcOlOurS****(**j'espère que ça t'a plut)**,** **elo**, **DD-Love-HP** (contente ? J'attends ton chapitre maintenant mdr), **nini**, **Mauud**(Voilà j'espère que tu n'es pas morte dans l'attente. L'idée n'est pas de moi mais de **Darkmoine3** qui a écrit Mysterious distress.) Voila bonne lecture a tous !

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Le reste n'appartient à personne.

**Chapitre VI** : Mission Gabriella !

Deux semaines ! Ça fait deux semaines, aujourd'hui que Jack et ma mère se sont enfermés dans le gymnase et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est dit. En tout cas, ça a marché puisque maintenant, et j'ai le droit de séjour chez les Bolton. La honte ! Je m'entendais tellement bien avec son père que la première fois que je suis revenue, après sept ans d'absence, Laurèen a cru que j'étais une nouvelle amie ! Enfin Troy a expliqué et depuis je suis plus souvent chez eux que chez moi. Il faut dire qu'à l'approche de l'été, ma mère a beaucoup à faire à son travail. Elle dirige deux boutiques de la même enseigne. Son boss lui met tellement la pression que ma pauvre maman revient tous les soirs HS. Elle est à l'essaie pour le moment, et si elle se débrouille bien, elle remplacera son ancien sup. Il a décidé de partir, après une semaine de travail. C'était trop stressant selon lui ! Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre, maintenant ma petite maman a le travail qu'elle voulait depuis toujours.

Troy revient enfin dans la maison. Je suis dans le salon, entrain de parler avec sa mère. Nous discutons des vacances qui arrivent. Bien évidemment à cause de ses fichus soldes, je ne partirais pas en même temps que tout le monde, mais je m'y suis faite. Et puis, avec l'accord de Jack et maman, j'ai commencé à écrire leur histoire. En changeant certains détails. Notamment, les noms et l'époque. La fuite de ma mère aussi, je la change. Enfin, disons qu'elle va quitter le quartier au lieu de la ville !

« - Alors, les filles ça va, nous demanda Jack en entrant suivit de la bande des Wildcats.

« - Et bien, si les garçons évitent de jouer dans la cuisine et de se chamailler, ça sera parfait !

« - Oui capitaine, répondit l'équipe en se mettant au garde à vous.

Laurèen sourit, quand Troy demanda ce qu'ils allaient manger. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge et je fis un bond hors du canapé.

« - Nom d'une cornemuse ! Je n'ai pas vu l'heure. Maman rentre dans un quart d'heure, m'exclamais-je en mettant ma main devant la bouche. Je suis désolée de partir si vite Laurèen mais j'ai adoré cette conversation sur … enfin bon, j'ai aimé, c'était très instructif !

« - Aucun problème Gaby ! Tu reviens quand tu veux ! Troy, tu raccompagnes Gaby chez elle !

« - Avec plaisir même, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Je souris et nous sortîmes. L'air était frais et je fermais les yeux pendant que nous marchions. Je connaissais le chemin par cœur. Seulement au lieu d'aller à droite pour rentrer chez moi, Troy me prit la main et m'emmena à notre banc. J'avais toujours les yeux fermés, mais je le sentis se mettre face à moi, et me prendre les mains tout en marchant à reculons. Fronçant les sourcils, je lui rappelais que j'avais un repas à préparer, en ouvrant les yeux. Pour toute réponse, il sourit. Ce n'est qu'arrivé à destination qu'il parla.

« - Alors dis-moi, vous avez parlé de quoi avec ma mère ?

« - En quoi, ça te regarde ? Troy je suis pressée, dis-je en me levant.

Il me fit rasseoir juste en touchant son bras. J'étais consciente d'être faible mais j'étais tellement amoureuse qu'il pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Alors sagement, comme une marionnette, je me rassis à ses côtés. Je mis mes coudes sur mes genoux, je regardais mes pieds. Je savais que si je plongeais dans ses yeux, j'allais avouer qu'avec sa mère, nous avions cherchées qui pourrait être « l'Ange », et du même coup, je lui avais même avoué que j'étais désespérément amoureuse de son fils. Elle en avait été ravie, puisque j'imagine que Troy lui avait raconté toutes les filles auxquelles j'avais pensé. Et durant ses deux dernières semaines, je n'ai pas chômé. J'ai proposé Martha au début, puis après, comme j'en avais marre de le voir se bidonner, je lui envoyais carrément les filles en question après les voir briefé. C'est donc une Justine, deux Paméla, une Caroline et Angéla, cinq pompoms girls, qui ont suivit Martha. Ensuite, je suis passé voir les théâtreux. C'est Jessica, Axelle, Coralie et Olivia qui ont suivit les supportrices. Après, je me suis naturellement tournée vers les intellos, et Sarah, Marissa, Latoya, Valérie qui ont eu un cours rapide sur Troy. En désespoir de cause, j'ai même été voir du côté du groupes des paumés, et Elise, Gwénola, Manon l'ont charmé. J'ai du m'arrêter là, puisque Troy en a eu plus que marre, et m'a demandé d'arrêter très rapidement. Il avait des flammes dans les yeux, et j'ai préféré suivre ce précieux conseil. Donc depuis hier, il n'a eu aucun rendez-vous. Dommage d'ailleurs, puisque étant présente à chaque coup, j'ai vu comment elles agissait toutes. Ça nous faisait beaucoup rire, au début, bizarrement après, j'étais seule à rire. Un silence s'installa. Pas un de ces silences longs et gênants, non plutôt un léger, agréable. Soudain, un bruit de moteur nous ramena à la réalité. La voiture de ma mère arriva et je me levais pour aller à sa rencontre. Puisqu'elle allait crier autant commencer maintenant. Mon meilleur ami me suivit, et à peine ma mère sortit de la voiture, il expliqua :

« - Madame Montez, ne vous fâchez pas contre Gaby. C'est moi qui les retenu alors qu'elle devait préparer le repas. J'avais besoin de parler avec elle, puisqu'à cause des examens qui arrivent, on ne peut plus se voir ! Si jamais, vous devez être en colère, c'est entièrement de ma faute !

Maman, qui n'a pas l'habitude d'être appelée « Madame » le regarda avant de sourire.

« - Rassure-toi Troy, je ne vous en veux pas, au contraire. Nous avions mangé au travail et je me voyais mal remettre le couvert. Gaby tu n'as qu'à rester avec Troy, le temps que je te cuisine quelque chose, ma fille. Tu fais toujours la cuisine en ce moment !

Sur ses mots, elle rentra. J'en restais pantoise. Mon voisin en profita, il se mit derrière moi et me prit dans ses bras, me faisant tourner. De stupeur, je poussais un véritable cri de peur, qui le fit éclater de rire, tandis que je m'accrochai à son cou. Il avait placé sa main, dans mon dos, et son autre bras soutenait mes jambes. Nous gardâmes cette position durant quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles, je tournais, avant d'arrêter pour recommencer. Finalement, il me posa au sol, et j'eus une drôle de démarche pendant quelques secondes.

Maman m'appela vingt minutes plus tard, et à regret, je rentrais chez moi. J'avais été tellement heureuse pendant ce petit moment. J'étais redevenue une ado normal, sans un père en prison et une mère qui avait été violé. J'étais d'ailleurs si bien, que j'avais encore les yeux rêvant à ce moment, hors du temps. Ce fut ma mère qui me réveilla en me demandant pourquoi j'avais un sourire béat.

« - Troy se serait-il enfin déclaré ?

« - Hein ? Euh … non ! Pas à ma connaissance. Nous avons tourné dans la rue rien de plus ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, ça sent rudement bon ?

« - Des Spaghettis bolognaises !

« - Super ! Una specialità italiana !

Je mangeais tandis que maman me racontait sa journée. A la fin de mon repas, je fis ma vaisselle, et partit me laver les dents quand son boss l'appela. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle m'annonçait, qu'il y avait un problème à la boutique Nord. Elle devait y aller. Je descendis rapidement et acquiesçais quand elle me demanda si tout irait bien.

« - Si jamais tu te sens seule, appelle Troy, je fermerais les yeux ce coup-ci puisque tu as ma bénédiction. Enfin s'il se déclare, ajouta-t-elle en riant avant de monter dans sa voiture.

Je la suivit dans l'allée, et lui fit signe quand elle partit. Je mis mes mains dans les poches arrière de mon jeans, soufflais, et je rentrais à la maison. Je n'avais pas fait trois pas dans la cuisine qu'on sonna à la porte. J'ouvris et fut étonné d'y voir mon voisin.

« - A ton avis, ta mère va hurler si elle me voit ici seul avec toi, à son retour ?

« - Non, je devais t'appeler de toute manière, je voulais juste fermer la porte de la terrasse avant.

Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il me suivit au salon, ou je fermais la porte et les volets avant de me tourner vers lui.

« - Mais au fait, tu m'espionnes ?

« - Ouais, j'avoue, je passe mon temps caché derrière mon télescope pour voir tous tes faits et gestes, dit-il en riant de bon cœur.

Je le rejoignis et nous nous écroulâmes sur le canapé, les zygomatiques en feu. Finalement, comme je le redoutais Troy reparla de « l'Ange ».

« - Ça faisait longtemps tiens, murmurais-je.

Il dut m'entendre, puisqu'il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et tout sourire posa la question que je redoutais. En fait, les deux que je redoutais.

« - Alors, tu n'as toujours pas trouvé ?

« - Si, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça, que je t'ai envoyé pas loin de vingt filles en moins de deux semaines !

Il hocha la tête puis voyant ma tête déclara :

« - Serais-tu jalouse de cette fille, mademoiselle ?

« - Moi ? Je ne suis jamais jalouse, affirmais-je en mentant allégrement.

Mais allez lui dire vous, oui je suis jalouse de cette fille que tu tiendras dans tes bras, que tu embrasseras, qui te verra plus souvent que moi. Celle pour qui tu auras un sourire toujours heureux. Il fut légèrement déçu mais je n'y pris pas garde. En fait, je pensais surtout que j'allais devoir blinder mon cœur, parce que le jour où j'allais la trouver, et croyez-moi, j'allais la trouver, il ne faudrait pas que je casse son couple. Soudain, il se leva et me proposa de mettre de la musique. Il avait envie de danser. J'obtempérais comme une jolie marionnette et allumais la chaîne, sans même vérifier si il y avait un disque et je fus étonné d'entendre un slow démarrer.

« - Attends, je change !

J'allais vers le poste mais il me retint, et me prit dans ses bras. Etonnée, je suivis bientôt ses pas, et nous dansâmes profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Du moins pour ma part. Je levais la tête et vis qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Malgré moi, je posais la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

« - Tu penses à elle ? Tu dois sûrement imaginer que tu danses avec elle ! C'est normal. Je vais me taire, histoire que tu oublies que tu danses simplement avec ta meilleure amie !

« - Non, ta voix ne me dérange absolument pas. Ça me rappelle la voix de « l'Ange ». Si douce et mélodieuse, dit-il en se collant plus contre moi.

Je sentis sa tête contre la mienne, et je soupirais de bonheur en fermant les yeux. Plusieurs chansons passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne change de tempo. Nous étions carrément dans une autre bulle. Durant tout le cd, nous gardâmes cette position. A la fin, je lui proposais de monter. Le salon était dans le noir, et je préférais ma chambre. Il accepta et me suivit. Nous rentrâmes et je vis mes peluches. Comme pour moi, c'était habituel, je n'y pris pas gaffe. Nous nous installâmes sur le lit et parlâmes durant quelques heures. Au fur et à mesure, nous plaçâmes autrement et, à la fin il était contre mes oreillers avec moi dans ses bras, le cœur rouge à mes pieds. Je fermais les yeux tout en parlant, et sa voix apaisante me calma.

Vers dix heures, j'ouvris les yeux étonnés. J'avais mal au dos et mes oreillers étaient super durs. Passant la main derrière ma tête, je sentis des cheveux. Je n'osais plus bouger. Je m'étais endormit avec quelqu'un ! C'est à ce moment que je sentis deux bras autour de ma taille me serraient légèrement, et un soupir de contentement. Je fis l'effort de me souvenir de ma soirée d'hier. Troy et moi avions rit et tourné dans le rue, puis, j'avais mangé. Maman avait été appelé à son boulot et Troy était venu me tenir compagnie. Soudain, tout me revint. La danse, les heures à discuter et nous avons du nous endormir. Malgré moi, j'étais contente, j'avais dormi avec l'homme qui me faisait rêver alors qu'il devait rêver à « l'Ange ». Ce dernier point m'ennuya mais je n'en tiens pas compte. J'avais hâte de le dire à Taylor. Seulement, les bras de Troy m'en empêchèrent. Notez que, je ne suis quand même pas pressé qu'il se réveille. Je suis très bien là ! Sauf que ça m'inquiète que ma mère ne nous ait pas réveiller. Mon coussin vivant se mit à bouger et, la voix encore endormit, il me salua. Je répondis avant de le sentir se tendre. Il me lâcha la taille, et me demanda l'heure.

« - Dix heures quinze !

« - Mince, j'ai dit à mes parents que je serais de retour à minuit au plus tard !

Il se leva et remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Je le regardais faire et soudain, sans prévenir, j'explosais de rire. Il se stoppa et me regarda étrangement. Secoué de spasmes, j'eus du mal à lui expliquer. J'inspirais un bon coup, et déclara d'une traite :

« - Remarque, tu n'as préciser le jour ! Donc tu vas rentrer avant minuit. De ce soir donc, tu n'es pas en retard, assurais-je avant de rire.

Je me tenais le ventre tellement l'idée me faisait rire. D'un coup, je sentis quelqu'un qui tombait sur mon lit. Troy venait de comprendre, après une minute sans bouger, et maintenant, nous étions tous les deux entrain de rire à gorge déployée. Machinalement, je me tournais vers lui, et le regardais. Je le trouvais tellement beau quand il était heureux. Il du sentir mon regard, puisqu'il se calma et, à son tour me fixa. Je n'osais plus bouger. Je devais être affreuse, les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, et les vêtements froissés, mais bizarrement, je me sentis belle dans son regard. Ma mère arriva et toqua avant d'ouvrir. Nous nous arrachâmes à notre contemplation mutuelle, et la fixâmes.

« - Vous êtes enfin réveillé tous les deux. Troy j'ai prévenu tes parents que tu dormais ici donc, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Cela dit, pourquoi ais-je m'impression que je vais devoir fermer les yeux, ajouta-t-elle en me fixant.

« - Euh non ! Si tu t'en tiens à ce que tu m'as dit hier, tu ne peux pas, désolé, ajoutais-je en faisant la moue.

Ma mère sourit, et prévint mon meilleur ami, que son père l'attendait pour onze heures maximum. Comme il étaient plus de dix heures trente, il se leva remit ses vêtements légèrement en ordre et sortit. Pour rentrer deux secondes plus tard. Il fouilla dans une de ses poches arrière et me lança un carré rouge.

« - Tiens, puisque tu veux tant savoir qui est « l'Ange », regarde donc ce portrait. Tu vas la reconnaître, j'en suis sûr, dit-il en souriant avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

J'attrapais l'objet, et le regardais ferma la porte. Posant le portrait sur me lit je le fusillais du regard. Je n'avais pas manger, et donc pas les idées claires. De plus j'avais très envie de me laver. Je puais le bouc, comme pas possible. Sans plus de cérémonie, j'allais me laver. Je me prélassais dans un bain imaginant que la photo serait la mienne. Une heure plus tard, je sortis de l'eau et m'habilla. Je fis ma toilette et sortit de la pièce. J'avais totalement oublié le portrait aussi, je fus étonné de voir un carré rouge sur mon lit. Me souvenant, je le pris et inspirais un grand coup avant de l'ouvrir. Seulement, je n'eus pas le courage, j'avais envie de raconter à Taylor ma soirée. Je l'ouvrirais après ! Je sautais donc sur mon portable et appuyais sur la touche où était enregistré son numéro. Au bout de trois sonneries, elle répondit. Je lui racontais ma soirée, ma nuit, et mon réveil. Je lui parlais aussi du portrait que j'avais dans la main sans oser l'ouvrir. Elle me pressa de l'ouvrir. Je mis donc mon téléphone en haut parleur et l'ouvris. Et là, je déclarais d'une voix blanche :

« - Taylor ? Je te rappelle !

Aussitôt je fermais la conversation pour me concentrer sur ce que je voyais. Ce carré rouge était un simple miroir de poche. Je me voyais dedans. J'eus un instant d'immobilité puis réalisant ce que ça signifiait, je hurlais de joie en sautant partout dans ma chambre. Je tombais à la renverse sur mon lit, les bras et les jambes écartées. Ma mère arriva rapidement et me demanda ce qu'il se passait. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, je levais la tête et déclarais :

« - Maman, je crois qu'en fin de compte, tu vas devoir fermer les yeux sur la nuit clandestine de Troy dans ma chambre. Avant de partir, il m'a donné une photo de « l'Ange ». Cette fille que je maudis depuis le début de l'année, c'est … moi ! La photo n'était qu'un miroir ! Regarde !

Aussitôt, je lui montrais. Elle sourit et me dit :

« - Finalement, j'avais raison de ne pas l'apprécier ce jeune homme ! Il va me piquer mon bien le plus précieux ! Toi !

Voili-voilou, alors vous avez aimé ? J'espère personnellement, j'adore. Donnez-moi votre avis en reviews. Même si je vous l'accorde, Gaby a eut du mal sur ce coup-là ! Bisous

Time Tell Will !


	7. Epilogue !

**Blabla de moi** : Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre ! Je vous remercie donc tous ! Merci d'avoir lus, et tout particulièrement merci à **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** (ça va bien MMC ? mdr), **lolo53**, **lili62100** , **Mauud** (et oui il y avait une suite), **nini**, **Miiss-****v****aness-Nessa** (C'est bien, ne bosse pas tes maths, ça sert à rien, je faisais pareil mdr), **Leez** (Merci du compliment si tu aimes bien l'univers d'Harry Potter je te conseille Mysterious distress c'est la fic originelle), et **DD-Love-HP** (en même temps qui voulais-tu que ce soit dans un Troyella ? mdr ) Et merci à tous ceux qui ont lus sans laisser de reviews !

arry Harry

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Le reste n'appartient à personne.

**Chapitre VII** : Epilogue

Je ne revis pas Troy avant le lundi. Il m'avait envoyé un message pour me prévenir qu'il partait en week-end. Ses parents en avaient besoin et malgré ses protestations, ils l'avaient obligé à les suivre. Je passais donc tout mon week-end à les maudire tout en pensant à Troy. Son sourire, ses clins d'œil, sa voix, ses mots, sa présence, ses bras qui me serrent, ses bisous, enfin à tout quoi ! Taylor vint me voir le dimanche. Elle voulait savoir qui était cette fille. Je décidais de ne rien lui révélait.

« - Je te le dirais lundi. Il me faut son accord avant, tu comprends ?

« - Ouais, bon, c'est bien parce que tu m'as permis d'être avec Chad que je passe l'éponge sur ce manque de confiance, dit-elle en souriant.

Nous parlâmes durant longtemps puis elle dut rentrer chez elle. J'avoue que jamais un week-end ne m'avait paru aussi long. Le lundi, je sautais hors de mon lit avant même que mon réveil ne sonne. Je me préparais comme d'habitude, sinon plus vite. J'avais hâte de le voir. Il m'envoya un message pour me prévenir qu'il partait au lycée avec son père. Dégoûtée, je poussais un juron. J'attrapais mon portable et envoyais, de colère ce message : _di le si tu regrette 2 mavoir montré la tof 2 tn ange_. A peine fut-il envoyé que je me repris ! J'avais composé la moitié du sms d'excuse que mon potable vibra. J'annulais ce que j'écrivais et lus : _ti é pa. C mn per ki ve ke je bosse mn je avt lé cour. Mé t la bi1venu ds la voitur si tu le souhaite !_ Je sautais de joie et lui envoyais ma réponse : _sa march mé ya moy1 kon se voi avt ? _ Je n'attendis pas vraiment la réponse et je sortis, en prenant mon sac. J'attendis sur notre banc. Il sortit deux minutes plus tard. Il se mit face à moi. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux, ne sachant pas comment faire. Après tout, ça fait neuf ans qu'on se côtoie en tant qu'amis, on ne peut pas tout oublier d'un coup. Soudain, j'eus l'idée du siècle. Sortant le miroir de ma poche, je lui tendis.

« - Tiens t'as oublié ton miroir avant-hier !

Il sourit et s'approcha de moi. Rapidement, il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ce fut si bref que j'eus à peine le temps de répondre. Je me levais, et à mon tour l'embrassais. Mais ce ne fut pas bref du tout, au contraire, je pris mon temps, surtout quand je sentis qu'il y répondait. Je passais mes bras derrière son cou, et jouait avec ses cheveux. Nous nous séparâmes et il me prit dans ses bras. Je sentis ses mains sur ma taille et je souris de plus belle. Posant ma tête sur ses pectoraux, je déclarais :

« - Dis-moi « l'Ange » ne serait pas complètement stupide pour ne pas voir la chance qu'elle a ?

« - Je pense surtout qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'elle me plaisait depuis longtemps.

Je me blottis dans ses bras et souris en sentant son odeur. Son père nous appela quelques minutes plus tard, et nous dûmes nous séparer. Je pris mon sac et commençais à marcher à ses côtés, quand je sentis sa main qui cherchait la mienne. Il entrelaça nos doigts et m'ouvrit la porte. Jack lui proposa de monter devant mais il leva son bras, et le mien par la même occasion, puisqu'il montra nos mains :

« - Je préfère rester derrière, si ça ne t'ennuie pas !

Son père acquiesça et se tourna vers moi.

« - Et toi Gaby, intéressé ?

« - Non pas du tout. Elle aussi elle préfère être derrière, dit-il en m'attirant tout contre lui.

Je ris joyeusement. Décidément cette semaine d'examens commençait super bien. Nous montâmes le sourire aux lèvres, et arrivés au lycée, le coach me proposa de venir avec eux. J'aurais été toute seule sinon, et pendant au moins une demi-heure. Avant que j'eus le temps de répondre, Troy me devança en acceptant à ma place. Bon j'avoue le basket et moi ça fait deux, mais j'aime beaucoup le voir jouer. Il fit quelques shoots, puis le téléphone sonna. Il nous laissa seul. Troy en profita pour me lancer le ballon. Je l'attrapais et attendit de savoir ce qu'il comptait faire.

« - Alors, tu tires, me dit-il en souriant. On va voir si tu es aussi bonne en basket qu'ailleurs !

Je haussais les épaules et marchais en dribblant. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je me positionnais et tirais. La balle s'envola pour retomber pile dans le panier. Contente de moi, je lui tirais la langue, tandis qu'il secouait la tête avant d'aller chercher la balle. La balle sous le bras, il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. J'en profitais pour lui reprendre le ballon et m'éloignait en marchant sans faire bouger la balle.

« - Tu triche-là. On n'a pas le droit de marcher, et encore moins de faire les yeux doux à son adversaire !

Souriant je courus jusqu'au panier adverse. Du moins, c'était mon objectif mais il me rattrapa avant. Alors qu'il me portait, me cintrant à la taille, je déclarais en riant :

« - Hey ça aussi, c'est de la triche !

Je lâchais le ballon, et il l'arrêta du pied. Il me prit la main et m'embrassa. C'était légèrement plus sauvage qu'au matin, mais assez tendre, pour ma permettre de nouer mes bras dans son cou, tandis qu'il caressait mes hanches. Son père revint et déclara que ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour ce genre de chose. Les joues rouges, nous nous écartâmes et Troy dribbla en rejoignant son père qu'il lui annonça qu'il allait devoir se changer. Notre examen de sciences commençait dans une petite demi-heure. Tandis qu'il se lavait, je préviens Jack que je retournais voir nos amis commun. Il me dit qu'il ferait passer le message et je retrouvais Taylor, Kelsie, Chad et Jason chacun le nez dans son cahier. Je leurs fit la bise à tous, et Taylor leva simplement, les yeux.

« - J'ai oublié de demander, mentis-je une dernière fois.

Troy arriva peu après. Il salua tout le monde et comme il voyait que ma meilleure amie, me fixait et le montrant de la tête, je le pris à part et lui racontais mon bobard.

« - Au début, je n'étais pas sûr que c'était moi « l'Ange » donc, je n'ai rien dit.

Il rit, et murmura à mon oreille. J'acquiesçais et repartis vers le groupe. Sans préciser à qui je parlais, je dis simplement :

« - Tu vas vite savoir qui c'est.

Aussitôt, je pris mon cahier de math et vérifiais un détail. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Il m'avait juste dit que j'allais voir. Peu après, notre capitaine arriva, me prit par la taille, et m'embrassa. Je répondis avec plaisir, et lorsque nous reprîmes conscience d'où nous étions, non seulement nos amis nous observaient les yeux ronds mais Sharpay aussi. Taylor nous fit un grand sourire, et voulut parler. Seulement, la cloche sonna, le début des examens. Je les vis tous déglutir, fermer et ranger cahiers et livres, pour courir dans sa salle. Nous nous installâmes aux places désignées et l'épreuve commença. Quand, au bout de deux heures, nous fûmes libres, nous allâmes dehors. Chad poussa un grand cri, du genre de Tarzan, et prit sa copine dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa longtemps, ne se préoccupant plus de nous. Kelsie regardait Jason avec envie mais celui-ci n'avait toujours pas compris. Je levais les yeux au ciel et pris Kelsie à part.

« - T'es patiente ? Non, parce que sinon, Troy et moi pouvons jouer les entremetteurs ?

Elle me donna le feu vert. Je me tournais vers Troy et lui fit un clin d'œil. J'allais repartir quand je pensais à un truc. Je rejoignis les garçons, et abandonné l'idée de demander à Taylor. Elle était dans sa bulle. Chad lui parlait à l'oreille. Je chuchotais un truc à Troy et déclarais :

« - Dis donc, les basketteurs ne sont pas très futés quand même !

Aussitôt, Jason et Troy me fixèrent.

« - Quoi, hormis le basket, vous ne calculez rien. La preuve, si j'avais pas essayer de te caser avec toutes les filles de East high, je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas compris que j'étais raide dingue de toi ! Quant à toi Jason, je suis certaine que tu ne vois même pas à quel point, une certaine personne t'apprécie !

D'accord, mon idée était pitoyable, mais il avait peut-être juste besoin qu'on lui ouvre les yeux. Il se contenta de me regarder les yeux ronds. J'allais répliquer quand Kelsie elle-même souffla. Elle se mit devant lui et lui fit un bec rapide. Nous sommes tous restés choqués. Ou était passé notre chère Kelsie, la petite timide ? A vrai dire, j'allais poser la question quand Troy me prit dans ses bras. Je me blottis contre lui, et respirais à fond son odeur. C'est ma drogue ! Les examens reprirent et nous y retournâmes en soufflant. Vivement que tout se termine !

La fin de la matinée s'achevait. Chad sortit de la salle et courus jusqu'à son casier. J'allais demander pourquoi à sa copine mais elle me devança.

« - Me demande pas. Il veut faire un truc et j'ignore ce que c'est !

Nous arrivâmes à la cafét' et nous prîmes notre table. D'un coup, les portes s'ouvrirent et tout le monde rit. En effet, histoire décompresser tout le monde, Chad avait mis un nez rouge assortit à une impressionnante chevelure frisé, encore plus rouge que son nez. Il s'assit avec nous, raconta des blagues tout le long du repas. J'en écoutais que la moitié. Je préférais me concentrer sur mon copain et sur sa main plus précisément. Il tenait mon genou et le caressait. A un moment, Martha vint nous voir. Volontairement, Troy se colla à moi, pour lui faire un peu de place. Il me prit sur ses genoux et, caressait ma peau, au niveau de mon dos. Mon débardeur étant court, il en révélait un morceau quand j'étais assise. Durant la fin de notre repas, je fus parcouru de multiples frissons au contact de sa peau.

Une semaine plus tard, nous terminions nos examens. Les vacances pouvaient commencer. Troy invita, après avoir eu l'autorisation de ses parents, nos amis à venir fêter la fin de cours comme il se doit. Aussi, nous partîmes tous à pieds en route pour chez lui. J'allais rapidement déposer mes affaires chez moi, et laissais un mot à maman. Je passais par le jardin, comme je le faisais souvent ses derniers temps. A tel point que Jack avait proposé à ma mère de supprimer la clôture. Passant par au dessus, je les rejoignis. Nous fîmes plusieurs jeux de balles, même une balle aux prisonniers. Complètement immature mais on avait besoin de rire au maximum. Bientôt, nous prendrions des chemins différents. Bien sûr, nous nous verrons le week-end, les garçons pour jouer au basket et les filles, ben pour les voir jouer, je suppose. En tout cas, Troy et moins allons dans la même université, donc je continuerais de le voir, tout le temps. Même si nous serions interne vu qu'elle est relativement loin. Mais d'un côté, ce n'est pas plus mal, n'est-ce pas ? Au moins, nous n'aurons plus nos parents pour nous empêcher de nous faire des câlins. Parce que c'est ce qu'il se sont amusé à faire toute la semaine. On ne faisait rien de mal, je vous jure, mais dès que Troy commençait à être câlin, l'un ou l'autre arrivait. Quand ce n'était pas pour que Troy vienne aider son père, c'était moi qui devais suivre ma mère, ou aider Laurèen à un truc débile.

Tandis que tout le monde buvait, Troy me prit à part et me proposa de partir en week-end avec ses parents. Ma mère avait donné son accord sous réserve du mien. Et vous savez quoi ? Je vais accepter ! Après tout, je ne dois pas partir du tout, je ne verrais donc pas mon copain durant trois semaines, donc vingt et un jours, ou cinq cent quatre heures. C'est énorme !

En ce moment, Troy et profitions du fait que personne ne nous cherchaient pour nous embrasser. Au moment ou je sentis la main de Troy passait sous mon tee-shirt, nous entendîmes un petite voix déclarer :

« - Ils sont là, tonton Jack !

Nous stoppâmes ce que nous faisions et nous baissâmes les yeux. Devant nous, une adorable fillette blonde comme les blés, nous regardait en nous pointant du doigt. Ce fut comme ça, que je rencontrais la cousine de mon copain. Elle s'appelle Coralie. Il arriva et, comme par hasard, pour demander de l'aide à son fils pour le barbecue. Evidemment, comme il n'avait pas le choix, il accepta et après un rapide bisou, me laissa seule en tête à tête avec la petite poupée blonde. Je parlais quelques instant avec Coralie, et j'appris que Jack lui avait demander de nous espionner et de l'avertir toutes les cinq minutes.

« - Et il te donne quoi en échange ?

« - Bas rien. Un service ça se paie pas !

« - Ah mais si, déclarais-je, tout travail mérite salaire. Et en plus, tu ne vas pas pouvoir t'amuser puisque tu vas devoir nous surveiller.

D'accord, c'est une honte de corrompre un enfant, mais j'avais envie d'être seul avec mon copain, ce n'est pas un crime ! Si ? Et bien tant pis, j'ai du sang de criminel dans les veines de toute manière !

« - Alors dis-moi, ça t'ennuie si je t'appelle ma petite poupée ? T'es trop mignonne !

« - Si tu veux, mais je peux t'appeler Gaby ?

« - Pas de problème. Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça, pourquoi pas toi ! Alors ma petite poupée, c'est quoi que tu préfères ?

« - Les sucettes mais j'ai pas le droit d'en manger, vu que j'ai des caries.

« - Et les peluches, tu aimes ?

« - Oui, surtout les ours. Pourquoi tu en as ?

J'acquiesçais et partit prévenir Jack que j'emmenais Coralie avec moi voir mes peluches. Nous allâmes jusque chez moi, et je l'invitais dans ma chambre. Elle vit tout de suite, un ours que j'avais gagné à la loterie quand j'étais jeune. Je souris et décidais de lancer le plan.

« - Dis-moi petite puce, tu l'aimes cet ours ?

« - Oh oui, il est tout doux, et il sent bon comme toi !

« - Et bien, je veux bien te le donner, si tu m'aides !

Elle me regarda en serrant l'ours contre elle. Elle était tellement mignonne que je décidais de lui offrir même si elle refusait, mais elle n'est pas obligé de le savoir !

« - Voilà, tu vois, Troy et moi, on aimerait être un peu seul, parce qu'on doit parler d'un truc secret. On veut faire une surprise à tonton Jack, mais il nous interrompt tout le temps. Et je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être faire comme si tu nous avais perdu de vue, pendant une heure environs !

« - Et en échange, tu me donnes l'ours ?

« - Bien sûr, petite puce !

« - Alors d'accord !

Nous nous tapâmes dans la main, pour « sceller » notre pacte. Nous sortîmes de chez ma mère et elle posa son ours à côté du sac de sa maman. Elle partit dans le jardin, sur la balancelle, et j'allais la suivre quand une main, toute douce et tendre, m'attrapa le poignet. Je me tournais pour voir Troy. J'eus un instant de panique, il n'allait sûrement pas apprécier que j'aie corrompus sa cousine. Seulement, il m'embrassa rapidement et chercha quelque chose !

« - Un problème ?

« - Je cherche Coralie, en fait. J'ai appris qu'elle avait la mission de nous surveiller et de prévenir mon père dès qu'on faisait plus qu'un rapide bisou.

Bon j'allais devoir m'expliquer. Je respirais un grand coup et l'emmenais dans l'entrée.

« - Tu vois cette peluche ?

« - Oui, elle ressemble à celle dans ton étagère à souvenir !

« - Logique, c'est de là qu'elle vient. Tu vas m'en vouloir, mais j'ai offert la peluche à ta cousine pour qu'elle nous oublie pendant une heure approximativement, déclarais-je d'une petite voix.

« - Ah ouais ? On a une heure ? A compter de maintenant ?

Comme je hochais la tête, il poursuivit.

« - Alors pourquoi reste-t-on là où on peut nous voir.

Une minute plus tard, nous étions dans sa chambre à s'embrasser. Cela dit, je ne vous dirais pas si on a eu vraiment notre heure de libre, et dans le cas positif, ce qu'on en a fait, mais un truc est sûr. J'ai hâte de partir en vacances avec lui. A ce qu'il parait les clairières sont super belles.

Fin !!!

Voila c'était le dernier chapitre. J'avoue qu'il ne me plait pas beaucoup, sauf le début et la fin en fait. Mais bon, que vous soyez de mon avis ou non, dites-le moi en reviews. C'est pas parce que c'est le dernier chapitre qu'il ne faut pas donner son avis hein !! :p Bisous et merci de m'avoir lu !

Time Tell Will !


End file.
